


It's What He Does

by fabledexile



Series: Our Ward [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabledexile/pseuds/fabledexile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire team has to deal with Fitz being to angry to properly punish Ward, and Ward falling apart because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Is How It Started

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fitz's Collar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123267) by [Comixgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comixgal/pseuds/Comixgal). 



> Housekeeping:  
> 1\. First story ever posted.  
> 2\. Sorry, not beta'd, lots of run on sentences and stuff.  
> 3\. I have to give serious props to Comixgal. It's only because of her brilliant work "He's Our Ward" that I even thought of doing this. I hope she doesn't mind that I stole that premise, it's just so insanely brilliant that more fics need to be written for it. Thanks Comixgal.
> 
> CHAPTER Ratings:  
> 1\. Teen  
> 2\. Teen  
> 3\. Mature (May/Ward)  
> 4\. Teen  
> 5\. NC-17 (Coulson/Ward)  
> 6\. Teen  
> 7\. Teen  
> 8\. NC-17 (Skye/Ward)  
> 9\. NC-17 (Jemma/Ward) (May/Skye/Coulson)  
> 10\. Teen  
> 11\. NC-17 (Fitz/Ward)  
> 12\. NC-17 (Fitz/Ward)

The Bus was quiet. Everyone had departed except for Fitz, currently showering; and Ward pacing the lounge. Fitz was angry, angrier then he had probably ever been in his entire life, and Ward was waiting for the punishment.

It had been a LONG two weeks, Fitz had left every room Ward had entered and flat out refused to speak to him. The others had had a hard time trying to keep Ward from falling to pieces over it. Assuring him that Fitz still loved him, still needed him, but that right now, right this minute, for these moments, Fitz needed to cool down.

ANGER:

Coulson was like flashpaper, he burned hot for a moment and then there was nothing left, just his usual calm resolve.

May was cold hard steel, her anger came to the surface slowly, impossible to detect by anyone outside their little group- and easy to divert with a little physical exertion which Ward was more then happy to provide.

Skye’s anger was wicked and inventive, as long as she paid you back in kind, she was more then happy to let it go.

Fitz’s anger was white hot and dangerous, brilliantly smart, brilliantly inventive, he gave his anger the same attention he gave everything else, he gave it his all.

There was no anger in Jemma at all. Sure she could get annoyed or stressed, but anger hadn't been programmed into her DNA. The team looked to her when things were falling apart, and they were, they had.

*****

It had started as a simple enough mission: Get in, get the tech, get out. Fitz was necessary of course, he was the only one who could dismantle the pieces quick enough. Skye came to deal with the security- it was closed circuit and she had to be on site. Ward was their insertion and extraction team with the others backing them up from the Bus.

Coulson had wanted May with them, but no one else would be able to maneuver the Bus quickly enough to get them out if things did go tits up. It had been smooth sailing for the first 20 minutes. Ward got them in, Skye got them past the security, and now Fitz was elbow deep in the casing, slowly unhooking the hardware, piece by agonizing piece.

It was bad luck- they weren’t the only ones after the tech. The Others didn’t go for subtlety. They swarmed the complex with manpower and overrode Skye’s control of the security system. Fitz was so close to being done, so close to getting the hardware out, he needed two minutes.

Ward and Skye did their best to help. Skye’s fingers flew over the computer, regaining control enough to slam the large metal doors closed. Only to have her control superseded and the doors open again and again. Ward took out anyone who made it through, but this couldn’t last.

Finally Fitz was done and they could make their way to the roof, May was on her way. Skye crashed the system in a last ditch effort to buy them some time. Nothing in the complex would respond to any command, but that also meant their exit strategy had to be severely amended. They had five minutes to get to the roof before the system rebooted, they needed ten.

Ward got them to the roof moments ahead of the Others who had simply blown open any door in their path.May was hovering over the wide roof, the ramp down. Skye was already running up it as May started to close it. Ward was right behind her, Fitz an arms length behind him. The Others grabbed Fitz. Ward was already turning towards him. He took out one of the guys, but twenty more were storming onto the roof. In a last ditch effort Ward threw Fitz and the tech onto the closing ramp and ordered May through their comms to leg it out of there.

Sky and Jemma had to hold Fitz back from jumping off to go back. The last thing they saw as the ramp closed was Ward falling as a rifle butt cracked him on the jaw.

*****

Jemma stayed with Fitz all night long. The others listened quietly to the rise and fall of their voices behind his closed door, to his angry outbursts and his fear. They listened to the quiet as well, hoping it was the good kind, the healing sleep kind and not the drowning in fear and self-recrimination kind.

They trusted their Jemma to help, to give him a little peace, to know just what to say and what to do, and if she had to, to tranq him into sleep. She was the only one they would all gladly submit to, she held them all gently in her hands and would never let them fall so far that she couldn’t put them together again.

It was well past midnight before she came out again. They were waiting in the sitting area outside his door. They knew she wouldn’t want to go to far from him.

They hadn’t been idle, Skye had reverse hacked the Other hacker and had a good idea of who they were and where they might be keeping Ward. May had already mapped out a plan to get Ward out, and Coulson had commandeered what they needed from SHIELD. All they could do was hang on to the knowledge that they would want to torture him for information so he’d be alive for a little while longer at least.

Sky handed Jemma a sandwich, May a cup of tea. She took them gratefully with a genuine smile for both of them. Regardless of the situation she could always be counted on to give you her full affection.

They gave her a moment to take a couple bites and a sip of tea before Coulson asked, “How is he?”

“Angry and scared, blaming himself of course,” she looked between them all, “and absolutely furious with Ward for doing something so stupid.”

She turned to May, who nodded, “Ward did what he had to do, he completed the mission, he thought quickly- if one of them was going to get caught, he would be the one most likely to survive the experience. Stupid, yes, but right, he’s a good soldier.”

Jemma nodded agreeing, “I think Fitz knows that in his heart, but right now, he’s so angry that Ward took that risk instead of taking the tech and going. He assumes that if one of them had to be captured it should have been him, at least our chances would have been better at saving him with Ward on the outside instead of us trying to save Ward. Your skills not withstanding May.”

They were all quiet for a moment, they couldn’t help but see Fitz’s point of view, but they all knew Ward far to well to believe he would have chosen any other outcome. Fitz knew it too, but right now, that hardly mattered.

*******

Less then 24 hours later and they had Ward. Getting him out was laughingly easy, but then again, they had the Cavalry and as far as any of them were concerned this was the most important mission they’d ever done. They would get Ward back, they would get THEIR Ward back.

He had a couple of broken ribs, some astoundingly colorful bruises, a black eye, and very bruised jaw but Jemma assured them that with an enforced rest, he would be fine. They hadn’t gotten around to using the more inventive torture techniques.

They were all in the infirmary when Ward woke up the first time. He’d passed out as soon as he’d made it up the ramp, his injuries finally getting the better of him. He looked around at his team: his lovers, his dom/mes, his entire world.

Sky had her computer and was keeping herself busy, her brow was furrowed and she was chewing her lip. Coulson read quietly in a chair by Ward’s head. Jemma was busy making notes in a chart, no doubt trying to figure out just how long it would take Ward to heal, and if there was anything more she could do. Fitz was pacing, looking at his feet. May was leaning against the wall watching Ward. She was the first to realize he was awake. She nodded at him when he looked at her.

“Hey.”

They all looked up, first at May, then followed her eyes to Ward. They rushed forward when they saw he was awake. He tried to sit-up, five pairs of hands gently held him down. Jemma spoke for all of them.

“Just lay back. You’ve been pretty beaten up. I need you to relax and let your body heal.”

“That’s an order.” That came from Coulson and May. Coulson gave May a little half smile at their synchronicity. Ward obeyed but it was Fitz he looked to. Fitz took Skye’s place at his head and gently cupped Ward’s bruised face with a soft hand. He bent down and tenderly kissed the split lips.

“I love you.” And that would be the last thing Fitz would say to Ward for two interminable weeks.


	2. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward is finally up and about, that makes it even harder.

It was two days before Jemma let Ward leave the bed, even with set orders from his dom/mes it would have been a hard thing for Ward to keep still for so long. Jemma didn’t even ask him to try. She simply put him to sleep, allowing him to wake up only long enough to drink a little broth before putting him back under.

Jemma thanked the stars he didn’t have a concussion, she’d checked the moment he collapsed on the ramp and she had a machine monitoring his brain waves and sleep cycles even now. He had a hard head their Ward and Jemma was thankful she hadn’t had to try to keep him lucid to make sure he didn’t fall into a coma they couldn’t wake him from. 

There was always someone in the room when Ward did wake up, sometimes more then one person, his sick room became their defacto meeting area while he was down. None of them ever wanted him to wake up alone. That alone made it a great deal easier to sleep.

Finally Jemma let him sit up. His cracked ribs were finally resting comfortably in place and starting to knit back together, though she kept the bandages firmly wrapped around him. The split lip and black eye had finally regained their normal size if not their normal coloring. He was still more black and blue then anything else, but Jemma assured them all that moving around and getting the blood to flow would only help the process at this point.

Jemma made sure May was there when Ward finally tried to stand up. Jemma hovered, May stood quietly at parade rest as Ward took his first shaky steps, she knew he needed to test his body for himself to see what it needed from him. She would catch him if he fell.

Ward made it to the door and back to the bed four times before collapsing back on it, breathing heavily. It was a good start. He made himself walk the length of the room every fifteen minutes; May didn’t budge from her place halfway between the door and the bed. Jemma kept Ward occupied with tests and questions, never letting him stop to think.

By day three Ward was ready to leave the infirmary and finally take a much-needed hot shower. Even here the team refused to leave him alone. Skye ordered him to sit on the low stool she brought in and loving soaped up his body for him. She gently washed the mottled bruises and the many scars and washed the sweat and blood from his hair.

She chattered softly at him, telling him everything that had happened since he’d been captured. Every SHIELD briefing he’d missed, all the gossip he didn’t care about.

“Where’s Leo?”

He hadn’t seen Fitz since that first moment waking up and he could feel himself starting to panic. Skye stood behind him, her breasts pressed into his back as she soaped up his hair, massaging his scalp.

“In his lab, he’s pretty deep into trying to configure that stupid thing into something we can actually use. Trying to make the mission worthwhile.”

She felt his body tense. She turned the stool around and forced him to look up at her. 

“It’s okay.”

“Does he hate me?”

“Hate you?! He loves you!” In any other situation Skye would have slapped him for asking such a stupid question, she had very little patience for idiocy. But she could see Ward falling apart in front of her. She spared a brief moment of anger for Fitz before turning all her attention back to Ward. 

“Look at me.”

Ward had crumpled in on himself, the hot water hitting his back and streaming down him. It was reflex that made him look up at his mistress; she’d given him a command, he obeyed. She combed her fingers through his hair soothingly.

“He was so scared. More scared then I’ve ever seen him. More scared then when Jemma threw herself off the Bus. The idea of losing you…”

She was quiet for a moment, aware that May or Coulson would be better at telling him this. She may be his mistress but he was still her SO, this should be coming from one of them.

“He’s angry at himself for almost getting caught and not realizing you would do what you did. Angry at SHIELD for not having the intel to let us know that someone else was after the tech. And angry at you for doing what you did because as far as he’s concerned he’s more expendable then you are.”

Ward opened his mouth to object. Skye shushed him.

“He knows it’s what you do, that it’s what you’re trained for, but that is superseded by a very caring Master who was worried about the Sub he loves.”

“Then why won’t he punish me for it?”

“He’s still to angry pet. He’s worried he’ll hurt you.”

Again Ward opened his mouth to object.

“REALLY hurt you Grant. Far beyond the punishment you deserve, far beyond safe words or restraint. He’s terrified that once he starts punishing you he won’t be able to stop. And he won’t risk the possibility of not stopping if you use your safe word and breaking all the trust you have in him, in us. Or worse, you not using your safe word because you think it would disappoint him and your belief that you deserve whatever he dishes out and him causing you ever-lasting harm.”

He couldn’t deny the truth of her words. They wouldn’t put it past him to not use his safe-word even if it got rough; he trusted them and always assumed they knew what was best. It had taken months for him to accept that wording out was not an admission of weakness, and that he had a right to say what he liked and didn’t like.

Ward put his arms around her and buried his face in her breasts. She could feel him shaking, and if he cried, well he did it silently and his tears were washed away in the water and it was far to steamy to tell anyways.

Skye held him till the shaking stopped then finished rinsing him off. She toweled him dry and led him back to his room. She ordered him onto the bed and lay beside him, both of them still naked. She guided his head to her breast, he latched on to suckle and let it lull him to sleep. 

*****

When she was sure he was asleep she pulled the sheet over him and quietly left the room. Fitz was sitting outside the door, he stood as the door softly swooshed open and closed behind her. Skye came right up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

“Skye!”

That was Coulson, he had come down the hall just in time to see the slap. Fitz stopped Coulson with a gesture.

“It’s alright, I understand.”

And he did. He knew exactly what his absence and anger would do to their Sub, but he also knew he couldn’t trust himself near the man without breaking all the hard won faith Ward had put in them, in him. The lesser of two evils he told himself and he trusted the rest of them to keep Ward together, even if they needed to take out a little of their own anger on Fitz.

She slapped him again. She was 5’5’’ and naked, he was three inches taller and fully clothed, but Coulson would have bet on Skye winning a fight between them at the moment. Her entire body was flushed and humming with her own anger and she was beautiful. 

“Do you want me to get Jemma for you?” Fitz asked, his voice soft, his cheeks burning. He’d let her slap him as much as she wanted if that was what she needed, but he doubted slapping him would satisfy her.

The sadness and resignation in his voice is what actually got through to her. She looked at him. He was shaking apart as well in his own way: Unable to give his Sub what he needed, unable to let go of the anger that would let him. She kissed him gently and he gladly pulled her soft naked body closer, deepening the kiss. Skye pulled away before he could take control.

“Oh no Leo, you don’t get this until you fix that.” Pointing first to herself and then to Ward’s closed door. “I’ll go find May.” 

Skye needed someone to match her level of frustration and anger, neither take control nor give it. May was the best at that. 

Fitz let her smooth body flow through his fingers as she walked towards the cockpit, not stupid enough to try to hold her. Fitz and Coulson watched her go. Coulson put a gentle hand on Fitz’s shoulder. 

“Should I get Jemma for YOU?” Coulson asked.

Fitz wavered for a moment, it hurt to be this angry, his shoulders were tense and the accompanying headache wasn’t eased by painkillers. Would it be that bad to let Jemma ease some of the pain so at the very least he could sleep? He shook his head with a sigh.

He would suffer as long as Ward did, and he had no doubt the others would let him. He’d pay for this later. The team understood he needed to get past the anger on his own, but they’d be the ones dealing with their Sub blaming himself. When all this was over they’d probably let Skye figure out the best form of punishment for him, and he’d take it, it would be the least he could do.


	3. May-be She Can Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May gets Ward through the day.

May was in his room when Ward woke up. She sat meditating on the floor by the head of his bed- there really wasn’t enough room for her to be anywhere else. Their rooms were absurdly small. 

She opened her eyes moments after he did, no doubt registering the subtle change in his breathing. She didn’t move, just sat staring at him as he stared at her. 

“Did I do wrong?” 

He knew she would answer him honestly. 

“No. You were the perfect soldier, you did exactly what you were suppose to.”

That helped a little. If May thought he’d done right then he could be sure he had, that didn’t stop his heart from breaking a little at the idea of Fitz being angry.

“Did you need anything?”

Ward focused on May again before he went down that path of self-torture, but all he could think about was Fitz.

“Besides that.”

Count on May to know exactly what he was thinking and not sugar coat it.

“Can I spar?”

“Jemma says you’re not to over extend yourself, your ribs are still healing, but we can do some light stuff, see where your body is at.”

“Yes please.”

She led him to one of the small practice rooms, the floor one solid mat. She started by rewrapping his ribs and giving him a padded jacket. From there they flowed into their tai chi forms, loosening their muscles and centering themselves. Ward could feel that he was just a touch slower then he was used to and his balance was a hair off.

May kept him moving for an hour, going from the solo forms to partnered work, everything at a quarter speed, just slow manipulations trying to bring the other person to the ground. As good as they both were neither one of them got the upper hand in this, but it certainly kept Ward on his toes and forced him to spend all his energy on making sure May didn’t bring him down. By the end of it Ward was sweating heavily. His muscles were warm and he could feel the blood happily moving through his body again after so much forced inactivity.

May led him to the showers. They stripped and she helped him pull off the rib bandages. May was not touchy in the traditional sense. She was unlikely to ever sit him down and wash his hair like Skye did. She was the rock, unmoving and unmovable, nothing surprised her, nothing was new to her. She was the one he felt the most comfortable experimenting with, testing his limits, seeing what he did and didn’t like. 

They showered in amicable silence, until Ward started to come out of his “happy muscles/good training” daze and remember the conversation he’d had with Skye right here the night before. All it took was one small caught breath and May was beside him.

“At ease.”

Ward assumed parade rest, his breath still catching, but his body responding immediately.

“Repeat after me. ‘I did good.’”

“I did good.”

“I did right.”

“I did right.”

“I am a good soldier.”

His voice caught in his throat. May grabbed his chin and glared at him. He tried again, not looking her in the eyes.

“I am a good soldier.”

“Look at me Grant.”

Ward’s muscles unbunched, she only called him Grant during sessions. She was taking control, all he had to do was let her. He looked up at her.

“Are you a good soldier?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Did you do what you were trained to do?”

“Yes Ma’am”

“Do you believe we would all be here, safe and sound if you hadn’t?”

“No Ma’am.”

“Dry yourself off and go back to the training room. When I get in there I want you on your back and hard. Take some dry towels with you and lay them under you, I may be a while.”

It wouldn’t be unlike May to leave him in the room for a couple of hours keeping himself hard the entire time, waiting for her. She was a specialist in this kind of psychological torture. The punishment for not being hard when she walked in made him shudder.

She made him wait for a good twenty minutes before the door slid open to reveal her still naked body. If he hadn’t been hard before he’d have leapt to attention on seeing her. It never ceased to amaze him how different the three women were from each other. Skye was soft and pliable, the perfect pillow, the perfect blanket to wrap yourself in. May was silk skin over hard muscles, she had as many scars as Ward did and three intricate tattoos that he loved to trace. And Jemma…well, Jemma was Jemma.

May walked over to his prone body. She’d obviously raised the temperature of the room before she came in because it was now pleasantly warm where earlier it had been quite cold.

Without preamble she sank down onto his cock. Ward opened his mouth in a silent scream as his body tried to bow at the amazing sensation. May put her hand on his chest.

“Don’t move. If you undo all of Jemma’s hard work on your ribs, I’ll leave you to her for your punishment.”

Ward scrabbled at the towels under him but firmly kept his chest on the ground.

“This is for me, not you. I’ll take my pleasure and you will lie there and be used. Do you understand?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

May slowly moved up and down on his cock. She had amazing control of her muscles and amused herself with squeezing his shaft in different ways. Ward was definitely starting to come undone; all he could think about was not coming, not disobeying. 

He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t see her riding so beautifully above him. She ordered him to open them and watch her. He slowly moved his hands to touch her legs, she slapped them away. Her eyes never left his as she took her pleasure. He started to slip into his sub space. May slapped him lightly.

“NO. Stay with me Grant. Stay right here.”

Ward let out a sob of need. He needed to disappear for a little bit, escape.

“You have two choices.”

That got his attention, May didn’t give choices, she gave orders. She told him exactly what to do, and she called him a good soldier when he did.

“Look at me Grant. You can either cum or you can go into your space. But you can’t do both.”

Ward keened in agony, he wanted both of those things so badly! May let him grab her thighs to anchor himself. She put one hand over his heart and the other loosely around his throat, forcing him to stay with her.

“Please! Please choose for me! Please!” 

May could feel his heart beating to hard against her hand and the tears he didn’t even know he was shedding falling from the corner of his eyes to disappear into his hair. She gently started to squeeze his throat.

“Go ahead, fall.”

With that permission Ward let go of everything except her hand around his throat and giving in. He'd been so close to the edge before that it took barely three breaths before he fell into his sub space. And then he was blissfully in that place where he felt everything and nothing and his entire body relaxed. There was no pain here, nothing to hurt him, just blissful peace.

His breathing evened out and his heart stopped trying to jump out of his chest, all the little aches covering his body melted away to become insignificant. He watched May as if from a great distance and yet he could feel every part of her. She continued to take her pleasure from him. His hands still held her thighs but they weren’t leaving bruising marks anymore but he felt her muscles bunch under his fingers. Her hand still circled his throat, more to anchor him then to choke him. And the other one rested gently on his chest. 

He watched her cum, her beautiful body breaking out in a light sweat as she shook. She was so quiet about it. No noise, just a hitch in her breath and the feeling of her squeezing his cock so hard. And then she was just sitting on top of him, her breasts rising and falling as she took deep breaths. He watched them move, mesmerized. 

When Ward woke up he was overly warm with a large towel over him. May was dressed and sitting next to his head. She kept her hand gently on his throat, just so he could feel the weight of it and know she was there.

Ward wondered how long he’d slept, his body didn’t feel cramped, but that could easily be explained by the workout/the warmth of the room/or time in subspace. 

“Two hours.”

May always knew what he was thinking. They were the same that way, they didn’t like not knowing where their hours had gone.

Ward looked around. There was a rule on the Bus, you NEVER left Ward alone while he was in subspace, it was a sure fire way to make him freak out if he came out of it alone. 

Sure enough there was Jemma’s pen on the floor, she’d been here and left him something so he’d know it. May followed his gaze.

“She looked you over while you slept and I showered. She says you’re doing really well.”

May finally moved her hand away from his neck. Ward closed his eyes for a moment to center himself without the contact. When he was sure he had it he opened his eyes again to find May looking down at him approvingly. 

“Go shower again. You will make it fast, three minutes max, and you will be thorough. Then you will return Jemma’s pen to her. Understood?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Good. Meet me in the cockpit in ten minutes, your piloting skills could use some work and you have the rest of the day to show me how much you can improve."

And so he got through his fourth day without Fitz and without falling apart.


	4. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward gets hungry

Ward woke up in complete darkness with Skye gently wrapped around him. Her and Jemma were the only two who could actually fit in the bed with him. He looked at his watch, it was 3am. Ward was hungry. Broth was a poor substitute for a real meal but his jaw was still in bad shape. Between yesterday’s workout and piloting lessons Ward had not gotten enough to eat to fully recharge his body. And now it was complaining…loudly.

Ward took stock of himself. The ribs were definitely better, still tender, and still wrapped to keep him from shifting them, but definitely better. Most of the other small aches were gone. He gingerly moved his jaw, it moved more freely without clicking at him. He clenched his jaw gently. It hurt but it was a dull pain, he thought if he was careful he could manage a banana or sandwich…or both.

Ward gently slid away from Skye’s warm naked body. She mumbled something and got more comfortable. He took the sheet she had kicked to the bottom of the bed and resettled it over her. He found a pair of light workout pants folded neatly by the bed and slid into them.

The Bus was quiet and dark, everyone else was most likely sleeping, the plane on autopilot, May dozing in her pilot chair. He made his way quietly to the kitchen.

Standing with his back to Ward, making himself a late night snack was Fitz. Ward almost lost it. He kept it together through sheer power of will, but he could feel it quickly slipping away. Ward stepped back into the darkness to watch.

Fitz was wearing his pajamas, an old pair of running pants and a worn out, too small, t-shirt from SHIELD Academy. It always made Ward laugh to think Fitz had gotten the shirt as a freshmen and then put on another three inches of height by the time he graduated. Ward wanted to bury his face in that shirt and smell the familiar scent.

Fitz had tied the string of his pants to loose and they rode low on his body. They showed the practically non-existent curve of his hips and the top of his ass. Ward wanted to touch that sliver of skin between the bottom of the shirt and the top of the pants so badly. He was shaking now, with want and need. But worse then that was the possibility of rejection, or seeing anger instead of love in his dom’s eyes.

He stood as far back in the shadows as he could while still having a good view of Fitz. Ward drank in the sight of him like a starving man. Fitz finished making his meal and put everything back in the fridge. Ward flattened himself into the shadows as Fitz walked out of the kitchen, Fitz passed inches away from where Ward was hiding, completely oblivious of the bigger man’s presence. It seemed like forever before Ward was able to move again.

He made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge, right in front were a lidded bowl and a thermos, they both said WARD on them. Ward took them out in confusion, he didn't remember having any food in the fridge. He took off the lids and slid to the floor, his legs no longer able to support him. 

The thermos held a kale, carrot, and strawberry juice, Ward's favorite combination. The bowl held a disgusting looking mess of yellowish brown mash. 

At the beginning of their professional relationship, before they were anything else, Ward used to shudder watching Fitz make a banana/peanut butter mash. Sometimes Fitz added honey, or chocolate sauce, depending on his mood. 

It looked revolting and Fitz enjoyed teasing Ward by slurping it down and offering him some. Finally, just to shut him up, Ward had stuck his finger in the offered bowl and taken a large glob of it...It had quickly become one of his favorite snacks.

It was the realization that Fitz hadn't walked out with any food that made Ward lose control of his legs. Fitz had made it for him, just now, moments before, for when he could eat. Fitz loved him. Ward ate sitting on the floor and a tiny splinter of his heart fit itself back into place and breathing was just a little easier.

Skye woke up three hours later and practically flew out of the room when she realized Ward wasn't next to her. Her headlong flight was halted when she saw Coulson and Jemma standing calmly outside the kitchen. They were looking down at Ward; asleep sitting against the kitchen wall, the bowl and thermos empty next to him.

Coulson and Jemma made room between them for Skye, she unselfconsciously put her head on Coulson's shoulder and wrapped an arm around Jemma. They both wrapped an arm around her naked back as they watched their Ward sleep.

"Should we wake him?" Skye whispered.

Coulson shook his head. "Let him have a couple more minutes of peace."

They both looked at him. Skye tensed in their arms. There was something in Coulson's voice. 

"We have a mission."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been reading! I hope I haven't disappointed anyone. 
> 
> Chapters will probably be coming slower from here. I'm having trouble working out exactly where I want certain things to go.


	5. Man on a Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission goes well, Coulson gives Ward some well deserved praise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17

******  
"I need you to wake up Agent Ward."

Ward opened his eyes to see AGENT Coulson standing above him. That clicked immediately in his mind. This wasn't HIS Coulson but the team leader and head SHIELD Agent on board. 

"Agent Ward, we have a mission, I need you to get dressed and down to the briefing room."

They only called each other AGENT when they were on SHIELD business. It was an easy way to make them all step out of their roles as Lovers, Dom/mes, and Sub. It forced you to put everything else aside and concentrate on the work. 

Agent Ward stood up. Coulson nodded, looking Ward up and down. Agent Ward stood a little straighter, walked a little more forcefully, talked with more conviction and strength. Everything else would wait till the mission was over. 

It wasn't Ward Coulson was worried about. Ward could step in and out of his roles like he was putting on a different suit. Fitz on the other hand...wasn't so adept at it. 

Jemma had left Coulson and Skye to go prep Fitz. Coulson gave her half an hour to wake Fitz up and get him into the right frame of mind. He didn't care how she did it as long as Fitz entered that briefing as their engineer and technician. 

Twenty minutes later and everyone was assembled. Without appearing to do so they made sure Ward was on the opposite side of the room from Fitz. Fitz stuck to Jemma like a shadow, always keeping her a little in front of him and his head down.

The mission was dinner, or rather a large dinner party with something close to 300 guests. All they had to do was cause a distraction so that another agency could do the hard work of intercepting some information. 

Getting off the Bus would be good for all of them. It was a ground mission and they were all going. It was fancy dress, something Jemma and Skye would enjoy, and the food was bound to be delicious, something Fitz would enjoy. 

In their downtime on missions May and Ward would puzzle ways in and out of famous buildings. They would enjoy getting to see the inside of a location they'd discussed but never actually been to, the Sidney Opera House. And Coulson was just happy when they were all happy.

He didn't have any great fear of things going wrong. With all six of them and a contingency for every single eventuality, (even one for a Norse God crashing the party) their part of the mission was cake and the likelihood of any physical altercations was slim.

*****

It went like clockwork. A nice change from the drama of their previous mission, everyone left their stations in high spirits after confirmation of success. 

Skye had hacked the guest list and given them rather impressive IDs. SHIELD had sprung for upscale hotel rooms as part of their covers. They all gathered outside the Opera House, May and Ward silently chatting in that “every word is a gift I’m giving you” way they had during missions, practically their own language. No doubt comparing notes on what they had seen of the building’s security.

Skye was jubilant with three glasses of Champagne in her (taken AFTER the completion of the mission she assured them). Coulson was his usual quiet self, reveling in the happiness of the team, the success of a mission well executed.

Jemma was standing talking with Fitz. He had been brilliant, modifying his tech on the fly when they needed it, helping Ward with a bit of trickiness that required his touch. But now that it was over he became Jemma’s shadow again. 

Coulson kept an eye on the pair of them as he laughed with Skye, he was hardly surprised when Jemma gave him a quick look and bundled Fitz into the back of a cab.

The rest of them walked the couple of blocks to their hotel. Skye hung off Coulson’s arm, half for support, half from affection. May and Ward still compared notes even as they kept an eye out on their surroundings.

Back at the hotel they piled into Coulson’s suite for last minute debriefs, and finally with Coulson’s permission they stood down. There was a quiet moment right after they all disengaged from the adrenaline rush and constant vigilance. Then Skye was on Coulson like a bat out of hell. He held her ass, her legs around his waist as she proceeded to maul his mouth. 

May watched with a small smile on her face. Ward watched as well, his stance straight and disciplined. May took his chin and gently turned his head to lock eyes with her.

“At ease soldier, you did good.”

And with that Ward softened gladly under her touch falling to his knees and breathing heavily.

Coulson disengaged himself from Skye’s exuberant embrace and went over to Ward. He bent down and kissed the kneeling man. Ward whimpered a little when Coulson broke the kiss.

“You did so good. I’m so proud of you.” Ward blushed beautifully, Coulson reclaimed his lips for another kiss. May kept her hand on his head in silent praise, and Skye grinned at him as she started to pull off her evening gown (she was such an exhibitionist).

“Who do you want tonight?” Coulson asked.

Ward looked between his three Dom/mes each so unique in their form of pleasure and pain. A small part of him was achingly aware that two of them were missing, but he forced himself to focus on what he did have. They gave him the time to make his choice, they’d be happy whatever he chose. 

Ward looked back up at Coulson.

“You, please.”

Coulson smiled down at him. Skye, still grinning and only half dressed gave him a quick kiss. May trailed her hand down his head to his neck and gave it a reassuring squeeze, a small smile on her lips. 

She then turned to Skye. “Put your clothes back on Skye.”

Skye pouted prettily but replaced the straps and allowed May to zip her back up. Without preamble she pounced on May who had the dubious pleasure of leading the intoxicated hacker from the room.

Coulson watched them leave with a smile. Skye was probably the only one who could wear down May’s thick walls- he’d even heard her laugh once. Of course it was from behind a door with May and Skye on the other side of it doing who knows what. But Coulson would take the win. Skye was good for May in an endearing puppy dog sort of way. 

With the women gone Coulson turned back to Ward, still kneeling on the floor. 

“Stand.”

Ward stood, still looking down at the floor.

“Go clean off the makeup and use the facilities if you need to. Take your time. I’ll be waiting when you come out. But don’t take off the suit, I want you to do that for me. And bring a towel.”

Skye had expertly covered the fading black eye and bruised jaw with foundation so they weren’t noticeable. Even through it Ward blushed beautifully at Coulson’s words. He nodded and made his way to the bathroom. 

Five minutes later he came out to find Coulson on the large bed, his tie undone, leaning against the ridiculous amount of pillows that were piled on it. At the foot of the bed were several hangers. Ward came to the center of the room and stopped.

“I want to watch you take your clothes off, just as you would if you were alone.”

Ward could feel his heartbeat picking up. He nodded and slowly began the process of undressing, using the activity to try to center himself. It was hard to do when he could see Coulson getting more comfortable on the bed, and getting more aroused the more articles of clothing he removed. 

Coulson’s arousal triggered Ward’s own, by the time Ward had hung up his clothes he was hard and leaking watching Coulson rub himself through his slacks. Ward moved back to the middle of the room and stood there waiting for Coulson’s next words. 

Coulson stood and undressed down to his undershirt and boxers. Skye had collapsed in a fit of laughter upon first learning that Coulson was a boxers man, having always assumed he was more of a tighty-whitey sort.

His cock was barely held in check by the straining cloth and he was leaking enough that it was starting to make a dark spot- high and to the left. Ward watched all this without moving but his eyes never left Coulson. 

His already quickened breath jumped again when Coulson picked up his loosened tie and brought it over to Ward. The older agent lifted it over Ward’s head and settled it on his neck. Ward took advantage of the man’s nearness to lick and kiss Coulson’s hand.

Coulson growled at him but there was a smile on his face as he settled the tie rather loosely around Ward’s neck.

*****

COLLARS:

They all wanted it. The idea of collaring Ward was probably what they all wanted more then anything. But their lives just didn’t allow for that level of submission. They didn’t have that kind of security. For god sakes, they lived on a PLANE.

Ward had understood of course. He, better then all of them, understood the security risks. But he’d never wanted anything more in his entire life. After finally finding this family that not only knew about his submissive side, but loved him for it…collaring would have been his happy ending.

He’d locked himself in his room and sobbed into his pillow for hours. He wouldn’t open the door to any of them, wouldn’t obey their commands. Finally Skye simply hacked the door and they pulled him out.

It had taken a five hour fuckathon that had left him gibbering and senseless and the rest of them dehydrated and exhausted, followed by a session with Jemma, before he was willing to accept that even without a collar he belonged to them, heart, body, and soul.

Now they improvised in their own little ways. There were rules of course:

1) Nothing abrasive. If it would leave a mark on his neck for more then an hour after playing it was off limits and absolutely NO bruises, no blood.

(Welts were the one MINOR concession to that. Small welts acquired during reward sessions were acceptable. ANY collaring welt associated during punishment was forbidden.)

2) Nothing that LOOKED like a collar. They never wanted something that would be so much like a collar that it caused Ward to lose himself to deeply.

3) Break any of these rules and you got to have a nice long “talk” with Jemma, and she would be doing all the “talking.”

Coulson liked silk ties, and why not, he always had one handy.

Skye was a scarf kind of girl.

May simply used her hand.

Fitz liked belts….cloth ones only, that was the rule, they all felt leather would be to dangerous.

And Jemma, well, Jemma was Jemma, and she had an entire lab at her disposal.

*****

Coulson settled the tie around Ward’s neck, much looser then Ward would have liked, but he was hardly in a position to complain. Coulson then took a walk around Ward, admiring the view.

“Present.”

Ward spread his legs a little and laced his hands behind his head. Coulson chuckled and nipped Ward’s earlobe.

“So sexy.” 

Ward blushed and shivered.

Coulson ran a hand lightly over the bruising on the ribs. Jemma had assured him that they were healed. They’d be a little stiff, and not up to taking a hard punch, but as long as May took the brunt of any attack, he’d get along just fine.

“Does it hurt?”

“No sir.”

Coulson looked up at the taller man. His voice was hard as he asked, “Are you lying to me?”

Ward trembled and looked down. Coulson forced him to make eye contact.

“You could be black and blue all over and I would still be fucking you senseless tonight soldier. I only ask if it hurts so that we make sure we’re in positions that are comfortable for you.”

Ward whined with need and love for the older man. He lunged forward to kiss Coulson. Coulson let him; after all, this was a reward session and punishment could come later…if he felt like it.

Ward broke the kiss and quickly resumed his presentation posture. 

“It’s a little sore sir, but as long as I don’t compress it, it’s fine.”

“Then I guess I won’t have you doubled over sucking your own cock while I pound you.”

Ward sobbed once and his cock jumped, oozing a little more precum.

Coulson admired the younger man’s cock. It was perfect, just like the rest of him. Right now the tip was slick, and Coulson took advantage. He swiped a finger across the tip, acquiring a little precum. He then proceeded to circle one of Ward’s nipples with the slick finger. 

Ward moaned, closed his eyes and locked his legs rigid so he didn’t fall. He knew what Coulson was going to do next and his cock leaked even more. Coulson nipped at Ward’s lips with another little laugh before swiping more precum and doing the other nipple. While that finger circled the one, Coulson bent and bit the other.

Ward didn’t even try to hold back his cry of pleasure, arching forward into Coulson’s mouth. Coulson nipped and licked the nipple until it was tight and hard. Then he moved to the second one and repeated the process. 

Every time he gave the nipple a particularly hard nip Ward would buck forward and his cock would brush across Coulson’s own restrained hardness. Ward was shaking hard, his cock leaking, “Please, please, please,” spilling from his lips over and over again. 

“God I wish we were back in my office so I could clamp these beautiful nipples and drag you along by the connecting chain.”

Coulson punctuated his words by pinching both nipples and trying to drag Ward forward a step.

“Would you like that?”

“God! Yes! Yes! So much! Please!”

Coulson let go of the man’s nipples making Ward groan. He grabbed the tie and gently guided Ward to the bed. Coulson took a moment to rearrange himself comfortably on the bed. Ward stood by the side, looking down at him. 

“Suck it.”

That was all the invitation Ward needed. He climbed between Coulson’s legs and fished out the hard cock from the boxers. He immediately took the whole thing in his mouth, his nose buried in Coulson’s pubes, his throat working around the head.

Coulson came right then and there, grabbing Ward’s hair and pushing himself deeper into the warmest, wettest hole he’d ever had the pleasure of filling. Ward almost came himself watching his dom orgasm because of something he was doing.

When Coulson finally came down and released the death grip on Ward’s hair Ward very slowly and gently slid off the cock. Coulson was looking down at him with a half grin.

“You dirty little minx. You like that?”

Ward softly lapped at Coulson’s slowly deflating cock, “Yes sir.”

“How’s your jaw?”

“Fine.”

Coulson thumbed lightly over the fading bruises making Ward look up at him.

“I promise, it only hurts when I try to bite down.”

Coulson laughed at that, “Well don’t do that, it would kill the mood.”

Ward smiled back at him and went back to gently licking Coulson’s shaft.

“You’re going to stay down there until you get me hard again. Understood?”

Nothing would have made Ward happier. “Yes sir.”

Ward sucked, licked, and kissed for the next 20 minutes. He took his time, enjoying the feeling of Coulson’s fingers running lovingly through his hair. Enjoying the feeling of his dom getting hard.

Coulson’s eyes were half closed, reveling in his boy’s very talented mouth. He enjoyed the slow build back to hardness and Ward’s delicate touch over cock and balls that were sensitive from his first explosive orgasm.

Just when Ward’s jaw was starting to complain Coulson gently pulled his hair guiding him up and away from his task. Ward gladly lay his larger body against Coulson’s smaller one.

Coulson, his hand still gripping Ward’s hair, brought him in for a nice long make-out session. Ward had gone half soft while making Coulson hard, now, with so much physical contact he came back to full mast.

Coulson chuckled into Ward’s mouth as he felt the hard-on growing against his thigh. He moved his hands down to grab Ward’s delicious ass. He ran his hands over the perfect globes, digging in and grinding their erections together. 

Ward moaned into their kiss and tried to get his tongue farther down Coulson’s throat. Coulson found Ward’s tight little pucker and gently rubbed around it.

Ward broke the kiss with a gasp as he buried his face in Coulson’s shoulder. Coulson kept up the gentle rubbing and Ward couldn’t help bucking back and forth: backwards in hopes of having that questing finger enter him, forwards to grind their cocks together.

“Please sir, please put it inside me. I need it, I need it inside me.”

Coulson removed his hand and Ward cried into Coulson’s shoulder, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

He was terrified he’d done something wrong by speaking. Coulson caressed his hair lovingly.

“Hey, shhhh, nothing you could do tonight, short of hurting yourself, could make me angry. I just thought you might want to lick it a little. It’s been a while and I don’t want to enter you dry. I want every moment of this to be pleasure. You deserve it, you’ve been so good.”

Ward cuddled into Ward’s shoulder with a shuddering breath. He mumbled almost incoherently, “But I like the pain.”

Coulson gave another full throated laugh, “Believe me baby, I know. And I love to see you loving the pain, and I promise it will still hurt a little, but I’m not going to enter you completely dry, not tonight. Now you can choose to suck it or I’ll get the lube from the bag. Your choice sexy.”

Ward answered by taking Coulson’s finger into his mouth and sucking. Coulson’s cock jumped every time Ward swirled of his tongue around the pad of the finger. Ward liked that and did it often.

Finally Coulson pulled his finger out and reclaimed Ward’s lips with his own. His newly wet finger he brought back down and found the waiting pucker. He slowly pushed in. Ward went quiet and still, completely focused on that finger. 

Coulson was right, of course, it still burned wonderfully as the finger pushed in. Coulson went slowly, moving in a circular motion to caress Ward’s walls. Finally Coulson was in all the way to his third knuckle. He stayed like that for a moment and then gently pressed into Ward’s prostate.

Ward went ballistic. He started humping Coulson’s thigh, getting off on his cock lubing Coulson’s leg and the feeling of the finger inside him. 

“Stop.”

Ward couldn’t. God, it felt so good. Coulson removed his finger and lightly spanked Ward to get his attention. A spark ran from the spanked flesh all the way up his spine to finally snap in his brain. Ward stopped but he was shaking hard.

“Please sir, please, back in me please. I’ve been so good. Please. PLEASE!”

The last came out as a keening wail. 

“Hush lovely. I just don’t want you to come yet. I want you to fall apart on my cock, not my fingers.”

He kissed first one eye then the other, then a sweet kiss on his boy’s lips.

“Edge of the bed, towel under you, hands and knees.”

Ward moved quickly to comply. Coulson left the bed and stepped out of his briefs. The undershirt he left on. He didn’t like being reminded of the scarring. He rummaged in his bag till he found the lube and a cock ring. The cock ring he put on immediately, the lube he carried back to the bed and took a moment to look at his boy.

A little sweaty, a little shaky, but so obedient, so beautiful- the sweaty hair sticking to his forehead, the muscles bunching keeping him up, his cock sticking straight out and leaking. Coulson didn’t think Ward even realized he was ever so slightly humping the air, looking for friction.

Coulson gently rubbed down Ward’s body, calming the shaking and bringing him down a little. He kept this up till Ward’s breathing evened out and he was able to focus enough to nuzzle Coulson’s hand when it brushed his cheek.

“Love you so much,” He sighed.

Coulson kissed the back of his neck, “Love you too Grant. So much, you’re perfect."

Ward nuzzled Coulson’s hand again.

“I’m going to prepare you a little more, then I’m going to take you hard.

“Yes sir.”

“You can cum whenever you want. BUT, if you come before I’ve been in you ten minutes, that’s the only one you get. Cum any time after the ten minute mark and I will let you cum as many times as you want tonight. Understand?”

Ward had already started shaking again. Oh god, to cum as often as he wanted…just the idea of it almost made him shoot. He wrenched his thoughts away from that VERY dangerous road and focused on Coulson’s hand still caressing down his body.

“Un-understood sir.”

Coulson kissed the back of his neck again.

“Good boy. Make sure you’re comfortable.”

Ward readjusted his weight a little, but he wasn’t worried. He was on a soft bed and he could hold this position for hours if he had to.

He heard Coulson opening the lube and moments later the slick finger reentered him, followed rather quickly by a second slick finger. Coulson was quick but thorough (after all, he’d waited long enough himself).

He made sure Ward was loosened and slick, but it was no more then three minutes before he pulled his fingers out, slicked up his cock and with one steady push entered Ward till he bottomed out. Ward whimpered at how good it felt.

Coulson stood there a moment just enjoying the tightness and the muscles squeezing around him. A little shudder of pleasure went down his spine. He thought ruefully that it was a good thing he’d already cum down his boy’s throat or even with the cock ring, this would have undone him immediately. 

He moved slowly at first, then picking up his pace. Soon he was giving Ward the pounding he’d promised him, his hands gripping his boy’s waist.

Ward had blissed out the moment Coulson bottomed out in him. Now every thrust pounded his prostate and he genuinely thought he’d float away on the pleasure-pain of it. Then Coulson switched up his rhythm from punishing pounding to a slow deep dicking, and Ward slammed back into his body keening and scrabbling at the covers.

“Oh no boy, you’re going to stay with me for every minute. I am going to try to make you cum so hard before your ten minutes are up.”

True to his words Coulson kept up the ever changing rhythm and barely six minutes in Ward was a gibbering mess of moans and, “Please, stop, please, oh god, that feels so good! I love you! I need to cum! Please no! No! Not that! To good! Please!”

There were tears streaming down his face and sweat pooling in the little dimple below his spine.

“Four more minutes sexy.”

Ward sobbed. He didn’t think he could make it, it already felt like he’d held on forever.

“I’m going to go back to pounding you hard. I’ll let you know when the four minutes are up. I’m so proud of you for going this long.”

Ward was almost undone by the praise, wanting it, needing it. He thought about just giving in as Coulson resumed ramming his prostate. Coulson had said it himself, he’d done so good, he could just give in now…Instead he hung his head and tried to breath. His hands clutched the bedcloth and his knuckles were white at the force of it. 

One minute: His arms were on fire from how tightly he was holding the covers.

Two minutes: He was shaking so hard.

Three minutes: He was sobbing again. His breath hitched and stuttered.

Four minutes and his entire body was as tight as a bow string and just when he thought he would just give in and cum Coulson tapped his back, grabbed his cock and pounded even harder into him.

Ward had just enough sanity left to grab a pillow and bury his head in it as he screamed and came, harder then he had in months.

Coulson’s pupils were wide and blown as he watched Ward surrender to the pleasure- his cock twitching in Coulson’s hand and his ass a vise around Coulson’s cock. 

Ward passed out from the pleasure, falling forward on to the bed, almost taking Coulson with him.

Coulson grinned and gently turned Ward onto his side so he wouldn’t suffocate into the pillow. He quickly made his way to the mini fridge and grabbed two waters and two bananas. He made sure he was never out of direct line of site should Ward come to before he came back.

He placed the water and bananas higher on the bed, within easy reach. He lay down gently next to Ward and proceeded to gently wipe his boy down with a clean corner of the towel. 

Ward came to feeling wonderful and a little disoriented. He looked around wondering where he was. In the next breath it all came flooding back as Coulson smiled down at him.

“Hey.”

Instead of answering Ward turned bright red and hid his face in the pillow, curling in on himself. Coulson laughed and gently took to nipping and licking an exposed ear. Ward still didn’t look up at him.

Coulson whispered into his ear, “If you don’t look at me, I’ll start on your ass next.”

Ward turned over and looked rather shyly at his Dom. 

“Hey.”

Ward was barely above a whisper, “Hey.”

“How do you feel?”

“I love you.”

Coulson laughed again and kissed Ward gently but firmly not letting him hide again, “That’s a good feeling.” 

Ward tried to nuzzle into Coulson’s shoulder again. Coulson held him back. 

“I want you to drink the water and eat the banana and then we’re going to shower.”

Ward looked momentarily panicked, “More orgasms, you said I could have more.”

“And you can, I promise, but first, food, water, shower. They are all good things, they’ll keep you going longer. Yes?”

“Yes.”

“And then you can choose whatever you want, however you want the next ones.”

“Really? I can choose?!” Ward spaced out for a moment thinking of all the ways he wanted to orgasm.

“Within reason Grant, nothing that will hurt your ribs or jaw, and nothing that will destroy the room, yes?”

Ward was already nodding his agreement, worried Coulson might change his mind. Coulson smiled at him and kissed his lips in reassurance before handing Ward the water and banana and peeling his own.

Ward came three more times that night. 

1\. Coulson prostrate on the bed, Ward above him riding his cock and Coulson alternating between pinching his nipples and grabbing the tie and pulling him down to make out.

2\. Chest flat on the table, feet tied to the legs with more of Coulson’s ties. The tie around his neck pulled a little to tight for comfort, Coulson pounding him slowly from behind.

3\. On their sides, spooning, Coulson’s cock in his ass and Coulson’s fist liberally lubed and wrapped tightly around Ward’s shaft. They came together, Coulson having finally taken off the cock ring. And that was how they fell asleep, Coulson still semi-hard in Ward’s ass, and Ward’s semi-hard cock in his hand.


	6. An Internal Fitz of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Fitz comes to terms with everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen, I think

Jemma was kissing him. Fitz grabbed onto that and held it for all he was worth. She straddled him and he held her bruisingly close as the cab careened down the highway.

Jemma’s mind was working overtime. Fitz needed a safe place and Jemma was running through their options. Three safe houses lay between them and the BUS. Jemma dismissed all of them, to many people around. There was a dungeon that Jemma and Fitz both frequented on the rare occasions they were in Sydney. Quiet soundproof rooms sounded really good, but Jemma rejected it out of hand. Fitz was a dom, a good one, it would risk his reputation if anyone they knew saw him like this.

Jemma gave an internal sigh, it would have to be the BUS and it was so far away. Jemma pulled away from Fitz long enough to order the cabbie where to go. When they’d gotten in she’d just told him to get on the highway and drive south.

Fitz pulled her lips back to his and the small whimper that escaped him made her heart break. She kept him occupied for the 20 minutes it took for the cab to stop in front of the nondescript building on the edge of Sydney Harbour National Park. She paid the man as Fitz practically bolted from the cab.

Inside the building Fitz slapped his hand against the door scanner. Jenna caught up with him at the second one. Four more scanners, and interminable number of passageways and one elevator ride and Fitz was practically running up the ramp to the BUS. Jemma followed a bit more sedately now that they were secure.

Fitz fell into the holding cell, slamming the door closed behind him and doubling over on himself the moment he was alone. Jemma sat on the other side of the door and listened to the agonized scream coming from the other side.

Fitz lay unmoving, curled into a fetal position, staring at the honeycomb walls. He willed himself to stay in that blank space where he though of nothing and no one- but just trying to hold it meant he was already falling out of it.

All he could see was Ward in his suit, being Ward, running the mission, dealing with every little change…it was beautiful and so hard to see.

It took two days for them to prep for the mission and get to Sydney. Two mortally long days for Fitz as Agent Ward made sure everyone was ready for every eventuality and knew their roles in every scenario. And Fitz did his job, and treated him like the Agent he was, but the moment he didn’t have to be in the room with the man he’d leave. The second he could stop talking to Agent Ward, he did.

Ward could compartmentalize so well, forget that Fitz was angry at him, forget that it had been days since Fitz had willingly stood in a room with him. Ward looked at him, and none of that was in his eyes, his stance, or his quick questions and orders. And Ward had been brilliant, but all Fitz could see was Ward falling, getting slammed by a rifle butt.

He curled himself tighter and buried his face into his knees. He’d avoided this as long as he could, hoping he’d just let it all go…Fitz fell into his mind palace ~

_And turned towards the bulging door and opened it, facing his demon._

_Agent Ward stood there. Agent Ward the field agent, decked out with bullet proof vest, leg sheaths for extra guns, a couple knives and that cocky look. This was Agent Grant Ward who could shoot the legs off a flea from 500 yards…as long as it wasn’t windy._

_Next to him stood Agent Ward the tactician, dressed as he had been today in an Armani suit, custom fitted. He was stunning and suave and Fitz loved the way the suit accentuated the broad shoulders and strong thighs._

_He looked at them both and his anger boiled over._

_“Why did you do it?!”_

_Field Ward just looked at him, “It was my job to protect you, my job to get you back on the BUS with the tech intact. I did my job.”_

_“Why didn’t you jump onto the ramp!?”_

_Tactician Ward raised his eyebrows as if it was self-evident, “May had already taken off, I wouldn’t have made it.”_

_“I have seen you make ridiculous jumps before. You could have TRIED.”_

_Field Ward took this one, “To what end exactly? Jump, miss, and then be taken down anyways? Better to go down swinging with a chance of success.”_

_“You could have grabbed the edge, grabbed on, we would have caught you, hauled you in.”_

_“And while you were busy trying to “haul me in” they would have shot me in the back.”_

_Tactician Ward didn’t give Fitz a chance to say anything, “But assume for a moment that I hadn’t ordered May to take off when I did. And we had made it onto the ramp. Jemma and Skye were there, you were all exposed, and with all the guns on the roof you don’t think it likely that one of you would have been hurt, maybe killed? I wouldn’t let that happen. I gave them something else to contend with instead.”_

_“It’s our job to protect you.” That came from both of the Agents._

_“It should have been me!”_

_“Why?” Both of them again._

_“Because they wouldn’t have killed me, wouldn’t have hurt me. I knew the tech, the specs, they would have used me to replicate it or learn more about it while trying to figure out how to get it back from us!”_

_“How do you know?”_

_“Because that would have been the SMART thing to do.”_

_“Yes because everyone we fight is oh so smart.”_

_“As a matter of fact most of them ARE!” Fitz screamed at them._

_“So we should have let them take you to save ourselves some bumps and bruises?”_

_“Bumps and bruises? BUMPS AND BRUISES!? You had three broken ribs, a black eye, a split lip, and a jaw the color of a particularly stormy sunset!”_

_“We’ve had worse. Much worse.”_

_“Not here, not with us.”_

_They were silent at that, it was true after all._

_Fitz was deep in his anger now._

_“I hate you so much. How dare you let yourself be kidnapped.”_

_“We knew you would rescue us.”_

_“You could have been KILLED!”_

_“It’s our job to protect you.”_

_Fitz lost it at that point. “WELL WHO’S GOING TO PROTECT MY HEART!?” He doubled over, his chest aching._

_“We will.”_

_That came from behind him, a symphony of voices. He whirled to see the rest of the team standing there looking at him. Ward was there too, their Ward; completely naked accept for a beautiful leather collar that had all their names embossed in it. Fitz’s heart hurt looking at how beautiful he was, the look in Ward’s eyes one of complete trust._

_“I can’t lose you.”_

_His Ward came over to stand next to the Agents, “You won’t.”_

_Fitz shook his head, “You don’t know that.”_

_Field Ward snapped his finger in annoyance, “Of course we don’t. We could be blown out of the sky tomorrow.”_

_“But we aren’t stupid Agent Fitz. If there had been any other way to make sure MOST of us survived that mission, we would have taken it. They weren’t going to kill me right away. They needed to know what I knew.” That was the Tactician._

_“And I trust you.” That was their Ward. “Not just on the bus, naked and submissive, but always. I trust you all to do what needs to be done. And I KNEW you would rescue me.”_

_And that was it wasn’t it, the crux of it all, why Fitz was so angry, the ridiculous catch-22. Ward had done something stupidly brave, stupidly right because he KNEW they would rescue him, TRUSTED that they would rescue him, and one day he would do something stupidly brave and they wouldn’t be able to rescue him and Fitz was terrified._

_But Agent Ward wasn’t THEIR Ward not using his safe-word during a session believing that the rest of the team new better. Agent Ward was the best tactician any of them would probably ever meet (with the exception of Romanoff) and if he said he had taken the best course of action, he had, and Fitz needed to accept that._

Jemma opened the door to the holding cell an hour later to find Fitz still curled up on the floor. She sat beside him and put his head in her lap and her hand on his cheek. Neither one of them spoke for a couple minutes. Finally Fitz looked up at her.

“I have to go.”

Jemma didn’t try to stop him like Skye would have, or order him not to like Coulson might have. She just nodded.

“Agent Hanson asked for your expertise on the Allsana Mission.”

“I’ll pack a bag.”

“And then you will be back.”

It wasn’t a question. Jemma knew Leo. He wasn’t LEAVING; he was just getting some perspective, a little distance.

He kissed her hand where it lay against his cheek, “The minute it’s over.”

He stood with Jemma’s help. An hour curled on a cold hard floor had not made it easier. He stretched, all his muscles tight. Jemma made the call as she followed him back to his room where she sat on his bed as he packed a bag.

“They’ll be angry you left without saying a real goodbye.”

“May will understand. Coulson can hardly object, Allsana needs to be closed. And Skye will add it to my tab.”

“And Ward?”

Fit was quiet for a moment, focused on the organization of his packing.

“Tell him I love him and I’ll see him when I get back.”

Jemma nodded and stood.

“Are you angry?” Fitz asked, not looking up.

She kissed him deeply, “It will take Harrison’s transport another half hour or so to get here. They’ll call you when they’re ten minutes out. I’m going to bed, come give me a kiss before you leave.”

He nodded as she left. Fitz finished his packing and all the little things he needed to do before leaving, including a stop in the kitchen for some food. He opened the fridge to grab a snack and found a prosciutto, buffalo mozzarella, and a touch of pesto aioli sandwich wrapped and waiting for him.

Trust Jemma to know exactly what he’d do before he did. He spent a couple more minutes in the kitchen before going to Jemma’s bunk.

She was asleep facing the wall. He kissed her neck and down her spine. She shifted and turned over. Fitz kissed down her stomach and her thighs. She opened for him and he kissed her till she shook.

He left with the taste of her on his lips. And so Fitz got through his seventh day without Ward and without falling apart…barely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Fitz, honey, what am I doing to you.


	7. He Didn't Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out Fitz left

Everyone’s reactions were par for the course. 

May had nodded and gone to the cockpit to prepare for take-off.

Coulson was in his office screaming into the phone: How dare Harrison take Fitz without asking first! 

He was quickly silenced when Director Fury clicked over and told him it was necessary and urgent and he might as well accept it or he’d take away his shiny BUS.

Skye was having a similar conversation with Jemma, how dare she let Fitz leave without saying goodbye!

Jemma didn’t bother answering, just showed Skye the feed of the holding cell from last night and Fitz falling apart. Skye was barely assuaged and said so but she also stopped berating her. 

Jemma kissed her, “He’ll be ready for your punishment when he gets back. Go take a shower, I’ll send Ward to you in the mirror room.”

Skye nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She gave Jemma a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Jemma went to Ward’s room. He’d heard the news and simply walked away. Jemma knocked and was relieved when it opened. Ward was sitting cross legged on his bed, trying to meditate.

“Can I come in?”

He didn’t answer right away. Jemma waited patiently outside his open door. Finally he nodded once and opened his eyes. She stepped into the small space, letting the door close behind her. She opened her arms and Ward gladly swung his legs over the side of the bed and buried his face in her neck, his arms tight around her.

“I’m sorry we weren’t there with you last night. Did you have fun?”

Ward grinned into her shoulder, tickling her neck with his breath and making her laugh. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. You deserved it, you were wonderful.”

“You too.”

She scoffed lightly, “I was little more then arm candy.”

“You were beautiful, you’re always beautiful.”

She pulled his hair lightly and made him look at her so she could kiss him lightly. The smile died in his eyes and he looked down.

“How long?”

“Three days, four at the most.”

The next question was harder, he wasn’t sure he wanted the answer, “Did- did he say anything?”

She pulled his head up and cupped his cheeks.

“He says he loves you and he’ll see you when he gets back.”

He gladly buried his face back into her neck.

“I should be with him. Harrison’s team aren’t as good as me.”

Jemma laughed, “You two will be the death of me! Him believing you won’t survive without him, and you thinking the exact same! That’s what we get when Coulson orders you to take care of each other. You assume you’re the only ones who can. He’ll be fine,” She made him look at her, “Will you be?”

Ward didn’t speak for a moment, “I miss him so much, and he didn’t even say goodbye.”

Jemma nodded, “I know.” She hugged him close for a moment.

“Skye is pretty furious.”

“Does she want me?”

Jemma smiled at her wonderful sub. “In the mirror room if you’re up for it. But if you’re not, I’ll take care of her.”

Ward shook his head at her offer, it would take his mind of Fitz and it would help Skye as well. Jemma kissed him lightly again and turned to go, the door whooshed open.

“Don’t keep her waiting to long.” The door was already closing when she stuck her head back in, forcing it to stop and open again.

“Do you really think he left without saying goodbye? OUR Fitz?”

And then she was gone again. Ward sat momentarily confused before it dawned on him. He stood and spun, eyeing the small room, looking for anything out of place. Something peaked out slightly from under his pillow, easily overlooked, as it was the same color as the pillowcase.

Ward snatched up the pillow and under it, more neatly folded then Ward would have expected was Fitz’s worn SHIELD Academy shirt. He grabbed it and brought it to his face, breathing deeply.

Jemma walked away grinning. Coulson was still raging in his office. Not at anyone right now, just in general, and he was loud enough to be heard halfway across the plane. 

If she hadn’t just sent Ward to Skye she would have sent him to Coulson…Or maybe not, she thought, pulling off her shirt and unhooking her bra. She could go for a nice bout of angry sex with Coulson. 

By the time she got to his office all she was wearing were her panties. They were hardly her favorites and she thought he might like ripping them off her.

She came into the office with him pacing like a caged animal. He took one look at her, growled and grabbed her, and practically threw her onto the couch. Jemma happily went along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be NC-17


	8. I'll Bring the Skye to You, And Dance Among the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is angry and needs Ward to help her relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17

Ward walked into the mirror room in just his boxer briefs. The room was wonderfully warm and it gave him goosebumps after the cold hallway.

Skye was lying naked on the massage table, a towel over her pert ass and her head resting on her arms. She opened her eyes and watched him slowly walk towards her. She loved watching Ward walk, especially almost naked so she could see the muscles bunch and move under his skin. She contemplated turning this into a role-playing session but decided to go with her original plan.

“Hello sexy.”

“Mistress.”

“I left you a present in the box.” 

She gestured to a box on the sideboard. Ward shuddered, half in dread, half in anticipation. Skye’s inventiveness was terrifying. Ward opened the box to see a little silver egg and a small bottle of lube. Ward took the egg out looking at it, it looked normal, which scared him more then it should have.

Skye watched him with a crooked grin, “Do you like it?” She didn’t really expect an answer and he didn’t give one.

“Well go on, show me if it fits.”

Ward slipped out of his boxers and liberally lubed the egg.

“Show me.”

He bent over so she could see his ass, his face going red and his cock getting harder. She propped herself on her side so she could have a better view.

“Coulson fucked you good didn’t he pet? You’re all puffy and loose.”

She put a gently finger to his hole and rubbed it. Ward blushed deeper and took a step away from her finger, embarrassed to be seen so thoroughly fucked- embarrassed and excited. He stepped back into place before she spanked him. She continued her gentle rubbing.

“Smart boy. How many times did he cum?”

“Two mistress.”

“How many times did YOU cum?”

For one brief moment he considered lying to her, but that thought died just as quickly as it was born. She was his mistress and he didn’t lie to her, also Coulson would have told her.

“Four mistress.”

“FOUR?! He’s getting soft. If you came that many times you won’t need to cum today will you?”

Ward whined. Skye spanked him.

“Will you?!”

Ward yelped at the force of her spanking, “No mistress.”

“I didn’t think so. Now lets see it go into your well fucked hole.”

She moved her hands and Ward moved the egg to his ass. He gently but firmly inserted it, Skye was right, he was still fairly loose because it slid in easily. The egg went in followed by his fingers to push it in as far as he could. Then he pulled his fingers out and held his ass for his mistress to inspect. 

Skye inserted her own finger and made sure the egg was deeply inside him. She amused herself for a moment by inserting a second finger, then a third, to see just how loose he was. She rubbed against his walls making Ward grind back against her fingers.

“Slut.” He moaned and ground harder against her fingers. She was really the only one of his dom/mes who called him names like that, and with her, he loved it.

“Clench, show me that Phil hasn’t completely destroyed your walls and you’ll be able to keep the egg inside you. I’d hate to have to stop and punish you while you’re giving me my massage.”

With her three fingers still inside him Ward clenched hard. She took a couple moments to move against his tight muscles making him rut back against her again.

“Good enough, but it had better not fall out. Understood?”

“Yes mistress.”

Ward released his muscles and she pulled her fingers out of him. 

“Good. Present.”

Ward straightened and turned to face her. He stood with his hands locked behind his head and his legs slightly spread, his eyes locked on the wall. Skye licked her lips, God he was beautiful, such a perfect specimen.

“How do you like the egg?”

“Fine mistress.”

“And where is it?”

“In my ass mistress, against my prostate.”

Skye’s voice took on a more conversational tone, which immediately put Ward on edge.

“You know, I found it in my room. Just now.”

Ward broke and looked down at her, his eyes wide. Skye just grinned impishly up at him, still lounging lazily on her side. 

“Oh yes, Fitz was very bad to leave without saying goodbye, but he did leave me a little present.” She showed him the small rectangular box he hadn’t seen hidden in her hand, “And it comes with a remote. And a very naughty little instruction manual.”

She pushed a small blue button at the top of the remote. Ward clenched expecting it to start vibrating. When it didn’t, his breath quickened and his body started to shake, not vibrating meant something else, probably worse.

Skye watched him carefully. This was hardly a point where Ward was likely to break, but Skye was taking no chances. The shaking and breathing was normal enough, she did this to him all the time, keeping him on his toes, making him wonder just what was going to come next. She was pleased to see that it also came with his cock jumping in anticipation.

Suddenly Ward yelped and Skye had the pleasure of watching his legs and ass tense.

“What is it pet?”

“M-mistress it’s COLD!”

Skye grinned at him wickedly. “Fitz says it will stay like that for HOURS.”

With the room so warm every part of him had warmed up. To be able to feel egg getting colder against his prostate, forcing his muscles to clench around it, oh god, he thought he was going to cum right then. And then Skye pushed another button and Ward fell forward catching himself on the edge of the massage table, his head bent, his hands scrabbling against the soft padding.

Skye leaned forward so her mouth was next to his ear. “It vibrates too.” She nipped at his ear then viciously nipped his open mouth before kissing it softly. The pain forced Ward’s brain to focus on not only the amazing feeling against his prostate but the feel of Skye’s mouth on his and his legs went weak and his cock head beaded with precum.

Skye pulled away when Ward tried desperately to deepen the kiss. He moaned with need and moved to catch her lips again. Skye intensified the vibrating and Ward jerked back with a yelp.

“No no pet. Stand up.”

Ward stood shakily. Skye brought the vibration back down as she resettled herself face down on the table.

“I want a full body massage, the oils are on the side board.”

Ward moved to pick an oil.

“But I want you to start with your own lube.”

Ward turned back to her, his pupils starting to blow out a little. 

“Well, don’t just stand there, start with what you have, once you’ve done my back, you can start using the other oils.”

Ward came to stand beside her, his cock almost on a level with her face as she watched him. He reached down and took the precum from his tip and gently rubbed it into her soft back. It was hardly enough.

“Well, come on then, what are you waiting for.”

“I’m sorry mistress, I don’t have enough.”

“Is that all? Well, I can fix that.” 

And with that she sat up a little and wrapped her lips around his throbbing cock. Ward had to grab the table as her warm mouth contrasted so wonderfully with the cold egg vibrating gently against his prostate. Her mouth was on him for mere moments before she pulled back. Sure enough he’d started leaking again.

He took the precum and continued to rub it into her back. 

“You’re going SO slow! What is the problem?!”

“I’m sorry mistress, it still isn’t enough.”

Skye put on her angry face.

“Are you saying my lips around you isn’t enough to get you to produce enough lube to oil my back?”

“No mistress! Never! Your lips are amazing!”

“So you’re the problem. I see.” 

She pretended to think about it for a moment. Ward knew what was coming next, they both did.

“Well then, I guess we’ll just have to keep your prostate a little more occupied.”

And with that she upped the vibration to a pulsing that never quite let up. It started soft and gentle and built before jumping back to the gentle and rising again. Sure enough Ward’s cock started to leak more copiously. Skye smirked at him and resumed her position. Slowly, carefully Ward massaged her entire back- and if some of the lube was more sweat and less precum, well Skye wasn’t complaining. Watching Ward fall apart was as satisfying as the massage.

Finally he finished her back and she brought the vibration back to the constant gentle thrum. 

“Took you long enough. Now go grab the oils and you had better do a good job with the rest of me. But continue to use your own lube when you have enough.”

Ward gratefully grabbed the bottle of lavender oil. He coated his hands and proceeded to give Skye the massage she so desperately needed. He was good at this. He had strong hands and a good working knowledge of the human body (it came in handy when you were trying to incapacitate an opponent). That knowledge translated very well to massages.

Skye amused herself by changing the vibration of the still COLD egg inside him. There were a couple of times when she successfully caught him by surprise making him gasp and grab the table for support. It didn’t help that he was forced to use his own precum when he could and his already oiled hands felt SO good on his cock when he went to swipe it from his tip.

He was definitely feeling the need to cum. His ass refused to relax around the cold egg, hoping that with enough pressure against it the egg would warm up. Instead it just pushed it harder against his prostate. 

The feel of Skye under his hands, her back, her ass…

He massaged every nook and cranny he could reach from here (having discarded the towel covering her ass at the very beginning of the massage). He almost lost it when she opened her legs for him and he pushed a finger inside her and she clenched around him.

She had kept the vibration slow and soft for a good few minutes, but the moment she clenched around his finger she ratcheted it back up again. His one hand clenched on her ass where it had been slowly rubbing. His other hand, with the finger inside her, and the other fingers resting against her clit, tried to clench as well, and he grazed her g-spot making her moan.

That moan went straight to his dick and he had to stop and lean over her, his head resting on her back. His finger still inside her.

“Please mistress, please skye, mistress skye, please. Oh god, you feel so good. Please let me cum!”

“Make me cum first, and if it’s good enough, MAYBE I’ll let you cum.”

That wasn’t an idle threat, Skye had no qualms about leaving him hard and needy if it suited her. Ward wasn’t stupid enough to try to get her off right now, that would definitely not be good enough. He made himself straighten and removed his fingers from her warmth. 

His voice shook, “Will you turn over mistress?”

Skye willingly did so. Ward continued his massage, her neck, her shoulders, her breasts her stomach, her legs, her arms. Skye continued to torture him with the egg but as she became more relaxed, she would drowse happily and forget about it for a minute or so.

Then Ward moved gently back to her pussy and with a good coating of oil began to move his fingers gently between the folds of her lips and around clit. His other hand he kept roaming over her breasts and stomach. He would put a finger or two gently inside her and rub her g-spot, then take them out and continue his gently roaming of her folds.

He built her up slowly, oh so slowly- he brought her to the brink then would back off again making her squirm. He did this four more times, bringing her so close then backing off. Finally she dropped the remote and grabbed his hand while it was inside her and his other hand fondled her breasts. He kept his hands where they were as she clenched around his fingers and he continued to rub against her spot and pinch her nipples.

“HARDER!”

He rubbed more briskly, and was rewarded by her body bowing and her legs clenching, keeping him firmly inside her. She came hard around his fingers and he didn’t let up until she flopped back on to the table, her body still twitching. 

He stayed still, his fingers inside her, unmoving, and his other hand over her heart counting her heartbeats. She finally opened her eyes and smiled languidly at him.

Ward smiled back, he’d done good, he knew he had, and then the egg kicked off inside him again and his legs gave out. He fell to the padded floor as his brain registered that Skye had been holding back from this particular setting.

Skye rolled lightly off the table.

“On your back.”

Ward complied quickly, the egg still torturing his prostate. Skye lay on top of him, her slick pussy rubbing against his slick cock. He had to close his eyes and dig deep not to cum right there.

She bent over him, her entire oiled body rubbing against him, god he loved the feel of her breasts. She grabbed his face and made him look at her.

“Get me to cum again, and you can cum when I do.”

This was torture and she knew it. She would be so sensitive now, after the massage, after cumming that hard. It would take patience and time to make her cum again and Ward was already so close.

“Please mistress, please, I can’t. God, I can’t”

“You can. You know why?”

“Mistress please!”

Skye ignored him, “Because you’re my good little slut and because this is what I want, and you’re going to give me what I want aren’t you?” And then she rubbed her pussy up and down his length and kissed him deeply.

Ward sobbed into her mouth, kissing back just as hard, trying to override the sensation of her pussy.

Skye pulled away, lowering the vibration setting and moved to straddle his face, her pussy right above his mouth. He slowly started to lick her opening, gently teasing it, soothing it. Then he moved carefully across her folds to her clit. He never put his tongue right on it. Skye’s clit was already super sensitive, after cumming once already it would be more so. 

Instead he moved gently around it, licking her folds, sucking lightly before going back down and sticking his tongue inside her. Above him Skye threw her head back with her eyes closed and concentrated on not suffocating him. Then she bent over and took his cock in her mouth making him moan into her pussy.

She chuckled with him in her mouth which made his cock jump, but his tongue never stopped it’s work. The egg still vibrated inside him and she could feel it as she sucked him. 

She knew she was driving him crazy and she loved to watch him come undone for her and if he came before she did, well then there would be a pleasant punishment session. Either way, she was happy. 

But he was being oh so good, and his tongue was hitting her in all the right places because soon enough she was on the brink of cumming again. She pulled off his cock to lay her head beside it. She threw the vibration switch to its highest making him keen into her wet pussy and that was all it took, she came hard with his tongue inside her.

And then she took his cock back in her mouth and sucked hard turning off the vibration completely. And the cessation of vibrations, and her warm wet mouth pushed him right over and he screamed into her pussy as she swallowed him.

It took him a good five minutes before he was coherent enough to speak. Skye was curled against him, one leg thrown over his hip and her fingers drawing ticklish patterns on his stomach. She waited for him to turn and blink at her. She kissed him slowly when he registered her face.

“You okay pet?”

“Yes mistress. Thank you mistress.”

“Thank YOU pet, that was wonderful, I really needed that.’

She kissed him again so he wouldn’t have to think of something to say to that. 

“Are you ready to get up?”

Ward hesitated, “Could we stay here a little longer?”

Skye smiled warmly at him, “Of course we can.” 

She put her head back on his shoulder and waited for him to get comfortable, but he kept fidgeting.

“What’s wrong pet?”

He didn’t answer right away.

“Tell me.”

“It’s the egg mistress, it’s still cold.”

Skye laughed brightly and kissed him as she pushed the blue button on the remote. Ward relaxed as the cold ebbed and his muscles relaxed.

“Thank you mistress.”

Skye nipped his shoulder in response and resettled herself against him. They drowsed for a half hour or so, simply content to be warm and relaxed. But it couldn’t last. Coulson called Skye to his office with a question and he told Ward that Jemma wanted to see him. They had fifteen minutes.

Skye sighed and ordered Ward to his hands and knees. He complied as quickly as his relaxed body would let him. 

“Push it out.”

At any other time he would have been incredibly embarrassed (and turned on) to do so, but his mind was still a little blissed out and he didn’t even think about it. He pushed down gently and felt the egg move slowly and pleasantly down. Skye caught it as it fell from his hole and handed it to him.

“Lets go shower.”

He brought it with him into the shower and washed it with the rest of him. When they were done and drying off Skye took the egg back from him.

“Over the bench.”

“Mistress?”

“I haven’t got all day pet, over the bench.” Ward bent over the bench, Skye relubed the egg and reinserted it into him, pushing it firmly but gently back to its place against his prostate.

“Mistress?”

“Straighten up.”

He complied. She looked at him.

“The egg is to stay in you at all times. I’m going to share this remote with the others, you will not cum, you will not even ask to cum, you are to go about your duties and you are to ignore that it is inside you. IF you need to remove it you are to find the person with the remote and inform them of your need. They can decide what to do from there. However, I think we have been FAR too lenient on you these last 24 hours. Yes, you did extremely well on the mission, yes, you gave me a fantastic massage, but you will not be cumming any more for at least the next 48 hours, do you understand?”

Ward’s answer was barely audible, “yes.”

Skye immediately threw the vibration switch to the highest setting, “I didn’t hear you slut.”

“YES! Yes mistress! I understand!”

Skye turned the vibration off. “Good, and if you do, the person who got you to cum, gets to choose your punishment.”

That did not bode well for him, punishing him was one of his dom/mes favorite activities.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips as he hung his head.

“You will be good for me?”

“Yes mistress.”

“Excellent, get dressed.” She left him there to do so.

She smiled as she left, the remote control in her hand and the whispered, “Thank you mistress.” echoing in her head.


	9. Fall and I Will Catch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma wakes up from a nightmare. Ward protects her. They help each other out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17
> 
> Jemma/Ward  
> May/Skye/Coulson

Jemma was falling. 

Jemma was screaming.

Jemma woke up, the sound of her own scream echoing through the lab where she’d fallen asleep, her head on the table.

The BUS was shaking, they’d apparently hit a bit of turbulence causing Jemma to have the nightmare.

It hadn’t been awful at the time, the falling, the knowing she was saving the ones she loved. The fear had come after- when her angel rescued her and she realized she could have died, forgetting that that was exactly why she’d thrown herself out the BUS to begin with.

Her heart was beating so hard she could hear it in her ears and her hands were cold and shaking. The echo of her scream had barely subsided before Ward was hurling himself through the door, grabbing her, and holding her just as he had when she fell.

May was seconds behind him. Skye and Coulson were mere moments behind May. Ward had already wrapped himself around her like a protective shield. 

“I’m fine. Really, I’m fine.” Jemma said as lightly as she could. It would have been a great deal more convincing if her voice wasn’t shaking.

The nightmare never came when she was lying flat on her bed, or when someone was with her. No, it always came when she stupidly fell asleep over her work and her body didn’t have enough points of contact to assure itself she WASN’T falling. 

Normally it was Fitz who made sure she went to bed before she fell asleep in the lab. Cajoling her and teasing her in turn until she sighed and put away whatever she was working on and followed him to the sleeping quarters.

With Fitz on the Allsana Mission, and everyone on the BUS busy prepping for their own mission, it was simply bad timing that no one had been with her.

May put a hand on Jemma’s shoulder. Jemma gave her a smile and squeezed her hand.

“It’s alright, I just thought I’d rest my eyes for a moment.”

Skye and Coulson had also come closer to lay comforting hands on her. It was hard with Ward wrapped around so much of her. She smiled at them too.

“Thank you.”

“I think we’ve all done enough work tonight.” He turned to May, “How far from target are we?”

“Twelve hours sir.” 

“Good, stand down, lets get some sleep, we’ll finish the prep in the morning before we meet up with the authorities. To bed. Now.”

He nodded at them, kissed Jemma’s forehead and left them. Skye kissed Jemma’s mouth gently and followed him. May put her forehead to Jemma’s for a brief moment.

“It’s alright, it wasn’t your fault.”

Of course May would take it personally, but even the Cavalry couldn’t predict small wind shifts. Jemma lifted her face and May brushed her lips against Jemma’s before pulling back and walking away.

Ward hadn’t moved, keeping Jemma in his arms.

“Ward, I’m alright.”

Ward nodded but didn’t let her go. He leaned back to sit on the tall stool she’d fallen asleep on, with her still in his arms.

“Ward?”

She pulled away as much as he would let her so she could look at his face. It was hard to tell who was with her just now, Agent Ward, Ward, or their Sub. Well, she could more or less discount Agent Ward, he would have pulled back the moment her heartbeat returned to normal.

So this was either Ward or their Sub and Jemma had to be careful which one. They had all given their boy an amazing session after he rescued her; he deserved it after all. That hadn’t stopped Ward, her lover, from coming as close to ANGRY as he allowed himself to get.

He very much took Coulson’s point of view on the subject; she’d done something remarkably brave, and remarkably stupid. 

He finally looked into her eyes. “Please don’t scare me like that Jemma.”

It was her lover then. 

“I’m sorry love, I got caught up in the research. Fitz usually puts me to bed before I fall asleep.”

She felt his arms tense around her when she said Fitz’s name. His face grew stormy and he looked away from her. Jemma waited to see what he’d do next. There was a lot of anger there, very dangerous, very real anger.

The silent storm didn’t grow, but it didn’t subside either, and his arms stayed tense around her.

“Ward, I can’t let you go there.”

“I know.”

And he did. Ward’s anger was as volatile as Fitz’s and very very dangerous. They all knew what it would mean if Fitz and Ward actually had it out with one another. It would end badly, it would end with one of them saying or doing something they couldn’t take back. 

It’s why they hadn’t pushed Fitz to ‘sort it out’ and why they’d kept Ward in sub mode or Agent mode. Ward had gone along with it gladly. Hurting was far better then anger he couldn’t control, anger that could make him lose one of the people he loved most in the world. And of course, Fitz felt the same way. 

Jemma shook her head thinking about her two boys. They were so alike in so many ways.

Ward still hadn’t released his grip on her. Jemma let him hold her, enjoying the feel of his strong body wrapped around her, chasing away the cold and calming the shaking.

“Can you put it away for now?”

Ward closed his eyes and took a deep breath and thought of Fitz. Immediately the anger started to surge forward: How dare Fitz leave him! How dare he be angry with Ward for doing his job! How dare he leave without saying goodbye! How dare he-

Ward opened his eyes and the room spun a little. Jemma forced him to look at her face while he tightened his arms even more around her. It helped anchor him.

“I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Jemma kissed him. “Nothing to be sorry about love. Will you let me help you?”

Ward nodded. If he couldn’t put the anger away, at least he could go somewhere where it was replaced with something else.

“You don’t have to let me go, but I need you to relax your grip on me.”

He nodded but gave her a deep long kiss first, which she gladly returned. Then he relaxed his arms, keeping them loosely on her hips. 

She gently ran her arms down his face and neck and down his arms, gently touching every part of him, over and over and over again.

“Tell me about the last few days.” Her voice was calm and quiet now that she’d pulled out of her own nightmare.

“We had a mission.”

“Yes, you did so well. Who rewarded you?”

“Coulson did.”

“Was it good?”

“So good.” 

Ward was starting to relax, enjoying the memory of Coulson fucking him.

“And when you came back to the Bus?”

“You told me Skye needed me. I gave her a massage.”

“Did you give her a good one?”

“Yes.”

“How do you know?”

“She let me cum.”

“In her pussy?”

“No, down her throat.”

“Was she fucking you with her fingers as you did?”

“No, she had an egg toy inside me, it was cold and vibrating.”

“Did you like it?”

“So much.”

Ward was falling gladly into sub mode reliving the memories of his last few sessions. He was also getting hard and Jemma was gently caressing his bulge through his pants.

“Then she took the egg out of you?”

“Yes, but only so we could shower. Then she put it back inside me.”

“Why did she do that?”

“She said I’d been so good, but that I needed to remember that I didn’t always get to cum and that my body wasn’t mine.”

“And who does your body belong to?”

“You mistress, and the others.”

Jemma knew he was under as soon as he called her mistress, but she was enjoying herself and didn’t feel any reason to stop. She kept caressing his body and his growing hardness.

“And what can we do with your body?”

“Whatever you want mistress.”

“And what have I done to your body lately?”

“You teased it.”

“How so?”

“While I was exercising you kept turning the vibrator on while I was running making me hard and making it hard to run.”

“How do you know that was me?”

He blushed now.

“Because I needed to relieve myself and I had to ask who had the remote and you did.”

“Did you ask everyone else first?”

“Just May and Coulson, Skye was taking a nap.”

“And they said they didn’t have it.”

Ward looked down blushing again.

“Yes.”

“Did they say anything else?”

“Coulson made me take off my shorts so he could see my hard cock and then bent me over so he could push a finger inside me so he could see if the egg was cold or just vibrating.”

“Why not just tell him it wasn’t cold?”

“I did mistress.”

Ward was very hard now, his eyes were far away and his hands on her hips tensed and relaxed as he remembered.

“That must have been hard for you, needing to relieve yourself and him playing with you.”

“It was so hard mistress, so embarrassing, I wanted to cum so badly.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Mistress Skye said I wasn’t allowed to cum for the next 48 hours because I’d cum so much before.”

Ward hung his head in shame. Jemma thought it was adorable.

“Did Coulson make you cum?”

“No mistress.”

“What about May?”

A shiver went down Ward’s body.

“N-no mistress.”

Jemma waited patiently.

“Al-almost mistress. But I didn’t, I promise!”

“What happened?”

“Coulson said he was keeping my shorts, so I was naked from the waist down. She was in the cockpit.”

Ward stopped talking remembering. Jemma clenched around Ward’s cock making him moan.

“Answer me.”

“She made me get down on my hands and knees with my head facing the door. Then- then she put a dildo inside me and fucked me with it while she drove the plane.”

“Did you like that?”

“It was embarrassing,” He hung his head again and his next words were barely above a whisper, “Yes, I liked it so much mistress.”

“Why?”

“It was so dirty. The dildo kept hitting the egg and anyone could walk in and see my like that, being used.”

“Did anyone see you like that?”

“No mistress.” He wasn’t looking at her.

“But?”

Ward was silent a moment longer.

“But a call came in from SHIELD head quarters, May put it on video.”

“Did they see you?”

“No mistress, I was to low, the camera shows just the head of the captain’s chair. But…but she didn’t stop fucking me, and I couldn’t help but moan.”

His cock twitched under her hand. She wouldn’t break his stride by ordering him to remove his pants, but she did gently un-do his belt and unzip his fly and gently fished out his cock from his boxers.

“Did they hear you?”

“Y-y-yes. They asked what that sound was.”

“What did May say?” 

“She said it was the joystick, it was a little tight and needed some lube.”

Jemma grinned, trust May’s sense of humor to come out at the dirtiest times.

“What happened next?” 

“The call ended and she stopped fucking me with the dildo. She told me she didn’t have the remote and to crawl to find you.”

“And where was I?”

“You were in the lounge reading. And I crawled to you and begged you to let me use the facilities.”

“And what did I do?”

“You made me get on my back and you pulled off your pants. You said it would be a waste of a good hard cock and you sat on it. And it felt so good mistress.” 

He was babbling now, lost in the memory. 

“And you rode me and I was so hard, and so desperate, and I kept begging you to let me take the egg out so I could go, but you ignored me and made me stay still until you were cumming on my cock.  
And then you turned off the egg and made me crawl to the bathroom and made me wait to take the egg out until I wasn’t hard anymore but that was difficult because you were naked and showering and touching yourself. And you said I had to tell you when I was ready to take the egg out and that was so embarrassing, and that would get me hard again. But finally I said I was ready and you made me bend over and I had to push the egg out while you watched and that was so humiliating and I-I-”

Jemma was gently stroking his cock, it was slick with precum which made it easy to man-handle.

“Yes?”

“I loved it mistress, I loved feeling like…like a…”

“Slut?”

Ward moaned and closed his eyes, kneading desperately at her waist. Name-calling was a soft limit for Ward, he had to be in the right mood for it. Skye was the only one who did it without fear of pushing him to far. There was something about Skye that made Ward trust that the words were confined to the scenario and not as a commentary on something. 

Ward rarely liked being called dirty names by the men, it could push him right out of a scene if it wasn’t discussed before hand. May never called anyone names, she rarely spoke at all if she could help it. That left Jemma, who was closer to Skye in terms of what Ward would allow, and she was very good at knowing when she could and when she shouldn’t.

“Yes mistress, I felt like a slut being used by you.”

“You were beautiful, so needy and desperate, I could have kept you like that forever.”

Ward keened and leaned forward to kiss her. She let him, enjoying the contact for a minute before pulling away, leaving Ward a little out of breath.

“Then what happened?”

“I cleaned the egg then used the facilities and then you made me use the shower hose to clean myself out.”

Each shower had an extra spray hose with a slim head designed for giving enemas. 

“And then you made me bend over again so you could put the egg back in, but while I’d been showering you made it cold and that made it hard to get back in, even with the lube, and I was clenching so hard that you had to spank me to get me to relax so that you could put it back inside. And I was crying and begging you to let me cum, and that made you spank me more.”

“Why?”

“Because Skye said I wasn’t allowed to beg to cum and I did anyways, and I’m sorry mistress, so so sorry. But it felt so good, and I was so hard again after using the facilities, and I couldn’t help it.”

There were tears in his eyes now, remembering being so bad, and yet so needy. Jemma kissed his eyes gently to make him relax and so he’d know she wasn’t angry.

“What happened next?”

“You made me crawl back to Coulson and ask him for my shorts back and he gave them to me only after I sucked his cock and he came down my throat. And then you made me put my shorts back on without my underwear and made me go finish my workout. And I did, but it was hard with the egg cold inside me, and no underwear to support my hard cock. 

“But you did so good, not cumming, not once during all of that. I’m so proud of you for being so strong.”

She emphasized her words with a squeeze of his cock. He threw his head back and opened his mouth in a silent moan before leaning forward and putting his head on her shoulder.

“Thank you mistress.” 

“You did really good, I know Skye is very proud of you for lasting the full 48 hours.”

“Yes mistress.”

“Have you cum since the 48 hours were up?”

“No mistress, we’ve been prepping for the mission.”

“Would you like to?”

Ward bucked into her hands.

“Yes mistress! Please mistress!”

“Let’s go ask Skye if it’s alright.”

She grabbed his cock and lead him with it. Up the stairs and down the hall to Skye’s room. It was empty. Ward sobbed, he needed to cum so badly. Jemma listened for a moment and heard noises from Coulson’s office. With a hand still firmly wrapped around his prick, she led Ward down the hall.

The door opened and Ward humped desperately into Jemma’s hand at the sight in front of them. May was on the floor, she was wearing a strap-on and she was thrusting in and out of Skye riding on top of her.

Behind Skye was Coulson who was fucking Skye’s ass and leaning over her to make-out with May. They were all sweaty and beautiful. Jemma watched and waited patiently, they were obviously close. Skye looked up to see Jemma with her hand around Ward’s dick and she screamed her orgasm, grinding into May who came with the strap-on grinding her clit. It took Coulson a couple more thrusts before he was cumming in Skye’s beautiful ass and trying not to topple on top of her. 

None of them moved from their debauched positions as they looked up at Jemma and Ward. Jemma pulled Ward forward by his dick.

“Ask her.”

Ward moved forward licking his lips, “Mistress Skye, can I cum please?”

Skye looked at Jemma, asking silently if she should agree. Jemma nodded.

“You may, but I think you should help Mistress Jemma cum first don’t you? It would be unfair to have all of us so wonderfully satiated and her not.”

Jemma could hardly disagree, she quickly stepped out of her clothes. Skye ordered Ward out of his. She asked Jemma to lay next to them. Neither May nor Coulson had yet to pull out of Skye. 

Jemma acquiesced gladly. Then Ward was inside her and Skye was guiding his rhythm and May and Coulson were mirroring Ward as they fucked into Skye. And then Skye’s lips were on Jemma’s nipple and she was biting and sucking lovingly. Jemma was cumming and Ward was begging Skye to let him cum too. She nodded once and Ward was spilling inside inside his mistress and Jemma had her second orgasm feeling Ward twitch and cum inside her. 

Neither one of them moved as they watched May and Coulson bring Skye to another orgasm and then watched as Coulson licked May to her second orgasm and Skye sucked Coulson to his.

And that is how they fell asleep.

And if they all silently wished Fitz were here with them, well, they used each other’s love as a shield against that thought and cuddled a little closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated. Hope if you've read this far you are enjoying it!


	10. Welcome Back Fitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is reunited. Fitz and Ward talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen for Talking

It went like this:

Ward was captured.  
Day 1: Ward got rescued and put in the infirmary. Fitz said he loved him and retreated into his anger.  
Day 2&3: Ward was kept unconscious so he could heal.  
Day 4: Ward was allowed to be up and about.  
Day 5: May helped Ward get through the day.  
Day 6&7: They had a mission and Fitz left them for the Allsana Mission at Director Fury's request  
Day 8&9: The others helped Ward.  
Day 10&11: They have their own mission to prep for.  
Day 12: They completed their mission  
Day 13: They head back to France to meet up with Fitz after the completion of the Allsana Mission.  
Day 14: They are reunited.

Fitz ran up the ramp to take Jemma in his arms and kiss her. He held her tight, happy to be suffocated by her hair and the smell of her skin. She laughed when he buried his face in her neck and nipped it gently. She pulled away after a moment and held him at arms length so she could look him over.

“Is he still in one piece?” 

That was Coulson, coming down the steps. 

“He seems to be.”

“Come see for yourself SIR.”

Coulson grinned and pushed Fitz against the van before mauling his mouth. 

Fitz gladly let the older man have control.

“I’ve missed you Coulson.” He whispered when Coulson let him come up for air.

Coulson kissed him again before pulling back.

Fitz looked around, “Where are the others?”

Jemma took him by the arm and started to lead him inside.

“May and Ward had a debrief at the Catacombs.” 

The “Catacombs” was SHIELD’s Paris Hub. 

“And Skye went shopping.” Coulson said with a grin as he grabbed Fitz’s bag and followed them inside, “They’ll be back in a bit. I think Skye’s plan was to find something fun to wear for you tonight.”

“Then I can hardly complain.” Fitz said brightly, though he was a little sad that they weren’t all there. He had missed them all horribly and was ready for things to get back to normal. Of course there were a couple things that needed to happen first.

Jemma kissed his cheek gently, “We didn’t know when you would get here. Skye’s been bouncing off the walls all morning, I made her go shopping after she broke one of my flasks. May and Ward left the moment we touched down, they both hoped they’d be back before you.”

A scream from the ramp made them all turn and Fitz didn’t have time to be sad anymore because Skye was running up it, her five shopping bags forgotten, to jump into his arms and kiss him soundly.

Fitz made it easier on himself by turning so he could put her ass on the lab table and grab her hair to deepen the kiss. How had he gotten so lucky with such beautiful women who smelled so amazing?

Skye mewed into his mouth, and grabbed his ass so she could pull him as close as possible. They were both out of breath when they pulled apart, and Jemma and Coulson were laughing. 

Skye ignored them and took Fitz’s head in her hands. “I am still very very angry with you Leopold Fitz.”

“I know love, I’m sorry.”

She kissed him again for good measure before jumping off the table to retrieve her bags.

“We’ll talk about this later.”

“Did you like the egg?”

She turned back to smile at him as she collected her shopping, “You knew I would, it was a work of art. But I’m still angry.”

Fitz expected nothing less and went to help her. They brought the bags upstairs to her room and then they moved to the lounge area where Jemma had made some tea. They curled up on the couches with their beverages and exchanged stories.

It was Coulson who asked the question they all knew needed asking.

“Are you ready to deal with Ward?”

Fitz didn’t hesitate, “Yes.”

They all looked at him, and he looked at all of them in turn, making sure they could see it in his eyes. 

Skye put down her cup, “What did you have in mind?”

Fitz told them and they all went still. They turned when they heard May and Ward coming onto the Bus. Coulson nodded at Jemma and she went to intercept them. Skye was pacing chewing her lip. Coulson just stared at Fitz, his features unreadable.

Fitz didn’t fidget, or move, he stayed exactly where he was, willing to take whatever they threw at him. Jemma walked in with May. Skye looked past them.

“Where’s Ward?”

Jemma sat, “Showering. So lets talk this out quickly.” 

May wasn’t touchy-feely, she nodded at Fitz and when he extended his hand she lovingly brushed her hand down his before sitting.

Jemma sat and picked up her cup of tea again, “Tell May what you have in mind.”

Fitz told her. So far no one had said no to the idea, and that was a good start. Skye would yell, Coulson would simply order him not to, Jemma would give him an alternative, and May would stay silent until everyone had said their piece. It surprised them all when May was the first to speak.

“Tell us why. Why this?”

And Fitz did. He hadn’t come to it lightly, he’d thought about it since the moment he’d left them. When he stopped talking they were all looking at him, each of them peeling his layers apart, the SHIELD agent, their lover, their fellow dom. Running through all the different scenarios in their own head.

They agreed, ultimately- though Skye ended the conversation with an ultimatum that made him pause for the briefest of moments before acquiescing. They stood then, there was a great deal to do to make this happen, and they all wanted it to happen as quickly as possible so things could return to normal.

Fitz went to shower, trusting them to do what needed to be done. 

And so….

The Bus was quiet. Everyone had departed except for Fitz, finishing his shower; and Ward pacing the lounge. When Fitz came into the lounge Ward stopped pacing. They both stood unmoving. 

“Hello.”

Ward loved Fitz’s accent. He nodded his greeting, not trusting himself to talk.

“Will you sit with me?”

Ward moved towards the couch, but Fitz moved to sit at the table. Ward was thrown: This wasn’t going the way he’d envisioned. Fitz would punish him, then forgive him, cuddle, and kiss him, then fuck him senseless and they would be alright, everything would be good again.

Instead Fitz sat at the table ramrod straight and he didn’t look up at Ward until the bigger man sat across from him. Ward was definitely starting to panic now. Had Jemma lied to him? Why wouldn’t Fitz touch him? 

Ward thought he was going to throw-up. Then Fitz started to talk.

“I love you so much it scares me sometimes. The idea of losing you…”

Fitz couldn’t talk for a moment and looked down at his clenched fists on the table.

“I’m so sorry Ward, you did exactly what you were trained to do. You got us out and kept us safe, and no one could have asked more of you.”

Ward kept silent.

“I was angry at you for doing your job, and doing it well, because I thought you were being stupidly brave and putting yourself at risk because of what we were.”

Ward felt like he’d been punched in the stomach, ‘what we WERE?’ Was Fitz saying he was leaving? Was he letting Ward go?

“Don’t leave me!”

Fitz looked up in surprise at the terrified anguish in Ward’s voice. Ward had pushed himself away from the table, the color completely drained from his face. He stumbled out of the chair, looking around in horror, like he was trapped in a nightmare.

Fitz realized he’d made a HUGE mistake. He rushed towards the larger man. Ward pushed him away but Fitz finally got a hold of him and held on with all his strength.

“I’m not leaving you ever. EVER. I could leave SHIELD, I could leave my lab and my toys. But not YOU. Not THEM. Not US.”

Ward started shaking then, all the adrenaline draining out of him, leaving his muscles flooded with acid. He held onto Fitz weakly as Fitz lead him to the couch where Ward collapsed, breathing hard. Fitz straddled him and Ward rested his head against Fitz.

“I’m so sorry Ward. God I fucked that up so badly. I promise, I’m not going anywhere, but I need to talk to YOU. I’m sorry I didn’t make that clear, didn’t realize…”

Fitz’s heart hurt at how badly he’d messed that up, not realizing which Ward was in the room with him. It was an amateur mistake, one that could have killed their relationship. He hid all that behind a calm face and quiet words, he’d be punished for it later.

Ward rested his face against Fitz for a little longer before pulling himself to that halfway point between Agent and Sub. He kept a light grasp on Fitz, his large hands flat on Fitz’s back.

He looked up the short distance into Fitz’s face, “Hey.”

“Hey.” The relief and love in Fitz’s face and voice made Ward move his hand up and cup Fitz’s neck and pull him in for a kiss.

*****

Ward loved being a sub, it was a big part of him. As big a part as being a SHIELD Agent. When Coulson had tapped him for this team he’d privately told Ward that Natasha and Clint had specifically suggested him.

Ward had played with Natasha and Clint before. They were switches, at least with each other. Happy to be dom or sub, depending on what the other needed. Happy to help him figure out what HE needed. 

He never asked, and they never said, but he’d definitely gotten the impression they had been with Coulson before. This assignment clinched it.

He could lose himself in it- letting someone else take care of him and be in control. Letting go. 

But it was more then that. It wasn’t always about being a sub. They let him be himself. Let him laugh and be silly. Let him be angry or sad. Just let him be, and it didn’t compromise the Agent or the Sub.

Fully half of his favorite memories with the team was them sitting around being…normal. Having dinner, playing games, watching movies, laughing together. Skye ribbing him like a little sister. Fitz annoying him like a little brother. May unbending with a prank. Talking shop with Coulson. Teasing Jemma when she used big words no one but Fitz understood.

With the exception of their missions Ward had stayed in sub-mode for the last two weeks. Now that Fitz was back it hadn’t occurred to him to be anything other then Fitz’s sub.

*****

Pulling away from the kiss Ward looked at Fitz.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I’m so sorry Ward.”

“You can’t get that angry at me for doing my job. Leo…that’s to hard.”

“I know, I’m so so sorry. I was scared. I don’t think I’d ever really thought about that part of your job. You’ve never not come back with us.

“It’s going to happen again Leo. To me or May, or one of you. But if I have to choose who gets kidnapped, it’s always going to be me or May. We are TRAINED for it.”

Fitz had his hand resting on Ward’s chest and refused to look at him.

“Leo.”

“I know. I know. I just hate it so much.”

Ward laughed and Fitz enjoyed the feeling of Ward’s muscles bunching under his fingers.

“No one likes it. Which is why we train and prep and plan for every scenario we can think of. So it doesn’t happen.”

“But it did.”

“Leo.”

Fitz sighed, he knew he was being petulant, “Sorry.”

They stayed quiet for a little bit- Ward enjoying having Fitz in his lap and Fitz enjoying the solid feel of Ward beneath him and his strong arms around him.

Finally Fitz looked up at Ward. Ward beat him to the punch,

“You’re still angry.”

“Yes.”

“And you want to punish me.”

Fitz didn’t answer, but the pain in his face said it all.

“That is dangerous ground love. Punishing me for doing my job right. What if I click out of agent mode during a mission and hesitate because I’m scared of making you angry?”

Fitz looked genuinely alarmed.

“Could that happen?”

“Anything could happen. Is it likely? No. I’m very good at compartmentalizing. But I don’t think either one of us would survive if it did happen.”

Leo understood immediately. A second of hesitation in the field could mean Ward’s life (or someone elses). And if that happened, not even Jemma would be able to keep Fitz from the brink.

Neither one of them spoke. Ward was thinking how quickly his own anger had left him with Fitz hurting in his arms. He gently rubbed up and down Fitz’s back. He looked up to see Fitz chewing on his lip.

“Are you going to tell me?”

Fitz looked at him, “Hmmmm?”

Ward leaned forward to kiss the chewed lips.

“You only do that when you have a thought.”

Fitz gently touched his lips where Ward had just kissed him.

“I have to stop doing that.”

Ward kissed him again, “I think it’s cute.”

Fitz nipped at Ward’s lips in reply, making Ward grin.

“So are you going to tell me?”

Fitz put his hands back on Ward’s broad chest.

“It could scare you away.”

“Not likely.”

“I’m serious Ward, you could say yes to what I’m about to suggest because you want to make me happy, and even though I know I can do it right…I’m scared I’ll hurt you because you won't stop me.

Ward waited for Fitz to keep talking.

“Do you remember your PROMISE?”

How could Ward forget. When it had become clear to everyone that they all wanted this, that WARD wanted this, each dom/me had given him a session, in front of the others. A commitment ceremony of sorts. A “For better or worse” session. They had been among the best and also most painful sessions of his life as a sub. They had called it the PROMISE. 

Ward’s hands stilled on Fitz’s back. The pain Ward had endured for Fitz was among the most intense he’d ever experienced- the subsequent depth of his subspace farther then he’d ever gone before.

“Is that what you want?”

“Only if you agree.”

“I’d want to run it by the others.”

Fitz gave him a lopsided grin, “I already did.”

Of course he had.

“And?”

“They all agreed. Coulson wishes I could think if something else, but grudgingly admits it would neatly solve the problem. And Skye swore never to touch me again if I didn’t also give you the best session of your life.”

Ward mulled it over, “And you will accept this as payment for every mission to come? Never again get angry with me for doing my job well? Even if you don’t like it?”

“Yes.”

Fitz sat motionless in his lap as Ward thought. Ward agreed with Coulson, one brutal session now as payment for this anger and all future anger to come would neatly solve the problem of Fitz not being able to do his duties as a dom. Fitz would get the punishment he wanted. Ward would get the satisfaction of making his dom happy and a clean slate.

“Alright.”

Fitz looked into his eyes, searching. Ward looked back calmly.

“How can you not hate me?”

Ward grinned, “Because I love you.”

Fitz rolled his eyes and Ward chuckled.

“I’m serious Grant.”

Ward wrapped his arms more firmly around Fitz.

“I love getting rewarded for doing well during missions. It’s sexy and fun and hits all the right notes. And I love being punished when I’m beating myself up over something I did wrong, knowing you all care enough about me to punish me and absolve me of my guilt.  
If I get captured again, I hope you would punish me so that I don’t let it eat away at me and I can let it go. But you refusing to do so…”

Ward fell silent, he didn’t even realize he’d put his hand over his own heart till Fitz covered his hand with his.

“And every day was a little harder without you. Thank God for the missions and thank God for the others.”

“Why didn’t you come out of sub mode?”

“Because that way led to anger, and just like you couldn’t risk punishing me because of yours. I couldn’t, WOULDN’T risk being that angry with you. Both of us being that angry…I don’t know if we would have gotten through it.”

Fitz squeezed Ward’s hand. Ward’s anger was as scary as Fitz’s. He was intimidating and vicious by turn. He was quick to lash out and quick to use your weaknesses against you. He normally kept all that buried DEEP and was hard to anger (though quick to annoy).

The few times any of them has seen Ward that angry it hadn’t been directed at them. And the one time it had been (through no fault of his own). May had simply shot him with the night-night gun and Jemma had kept him under till the psychotropic had flushed his system.

“Easier to hurt and let the others be my balm then to say or do something I couldn’t take back. So yes, lets do it this way. I can take the punishment, gladly if it means I get you back and you never leave me so long again for such a shitty reason. Because as hard as this was on me, it was no picnic for the others.”

“I know. I’ve already accepts the punishment.”

“What is it?”

Fitz gave him a sad smile, “I’ll tell you later. Right now, I’d very much like to kiss you.”

“What about my punishment?”

“We'll get to that later, but I need you first. It’s been a long time. Will you stay with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter....Mature/NC-17


	11. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz makes love to Ward, and punishes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17
> 
> There be torture here, do not read if that is a trigger.

“What about my punishment?”

“We'll get to that later, but I need you first. It’s been a long time. Will you stay with me?”

Ward answered him with a kiss. They moved slowly, careful of bruised hearts. Ward lifted Fitz and lay him down on the couch, never breaking the kiss. Then he gently resettled his longer body on top of the scientist.

Fitz spread his legs a little so Ward could settle between them. He had one hand on the back of Ward’s head and the other on his ass pushing their cocks together through their pants.

It wasn’t long before they were both hard, grinding together. Fitz moved his hands up Ward’s shirt, reveling in Ward’s muscled back. Ward had one hand by Fitz’s head keeping most of his weight off the slighter man. The other was under Fitz’s shirt playing with a quickly hardening nipple.

Their tongues never left each other’s mouths unless it was to move to quickly lick an exposed throat. Fitz tried to take off Ward’s shirt, he got it over Ward’s head and Ward lifted an arm to help him. That was when Fitz accidentally knocked Ward’s supporting arm making Ward fall against him pushing all the air out of the smaller man with a WHOOSH.

Ward immediately twisted to avoid crushing Fitz, tumbling to the floor. It would have been fine if Fitz hadn’t had his hands caught in the shirt.

Ward hit the carpeted floor with ease, it was Fitz falling on top of him that made him groan. 

Then they were laughing, and it was good to remember they could. And then they were kissing, and that was good too. 

Somehow they wound up naked, though neither one of them would have been able to say how. They took their time reacquainting themselves with each other’s bodies, two weeks was to long not to touch one you loved, one you needed.

They kissed and licked, sucked and teased every inch of each other’s flesh and every hole. Fitz came first- Ward propped against the couch, Fitz holding his shoulders as he rode the larger man’s cock. Ward’s hands around his waist helping to bounce the genius on his cock. He shuddered beautifully and Ward held him close as Fitz’s ass squeezed him.

Then Fitz was returning the pleasure, riding Ward’s ass as the muscled man lay on his back, his knees by his ears, Fitz sweating beautifully over him as he pounded Ward’s prostate. 

Then there was more licking and kissing and sweet words of love and commitment. And when they had recuperated enough they took their time, both of them on their sides, sucking each other’s cocks and coming down each other’s throats. And then there was the cuddling, and laughing at the sticky sweaty mess they had made of themselves and the floor. 

Fitz finally stirred and stretched. Ward looked over at him, “We should shower.”

Fitz shook his head, putting his hand on Ward’s chest to keep him on the floor. Ward understood immediately.

“Are you ready?” Fitz asked.

“Tell me you love me.”

Fitz put his other hand on Ward’s cheek, “I love you with all my heart.”

“Then I’m ready.”

“Promise me you’ll use your safe-word if it’s too much.”

“I will.”

“Swear it Ward, swear it on us, all of us.”

Ward put his hand over Fitz’s where it lay on Ward’s chest, “I swear Leo, I will use it if I have to.”

“Tell me your safe word.”

“Vera”

“Good. I’m going to blindfold you.”

Ward’s hand clenched over Fitz’s.

“Leo.”

Ward hated being blindfolded, preferring to be trusted to keep his eyes closed when asked. Removing his senses was terrifying for Ward who was used to being totally aware of his surroundings. Being tied down in the safety of the BUS with the others around was one thing, but this session wouldn’t be taking place on the BUS.

“Do you trust me?”

Ward didn’t hesitate, “Yes.” But it was a shaky breath that followed the word.

“Can you do this for me?”

Fitz didn’t once look away from Ward.

“Yes.” Ward answered, scared but trusting.

“I swear you will be safe the entire time. I swear it on us.”

Ward nodded.

“Are you ready?”

Ward nodded again.

“You know the rules Ward, you have to tell me, or we stop right here.”

And that more then anything calmed Ward’s fears. As much as Fitz wanted this, needed this, he wouldn’t push Ward to it.

“I’m ready Leo.”

“Do you want some help getting to sub-mode?”

As sticky and messy as they were he was already close, but he never missed an opportunity to have one of his dom/mes push him over.

“Yes please.”

Fitz stood and Ward settled himself more comfortably on the floor. When he was ready Fitz sat cross-legged on Ward’s wide chest. The weight was familiar and comforting and yet restricted his breathing a little. Fitz put one hand gently around Ward’s throat and the other gently over his eyes. Fitz’s voice was soft.

“I’ve got you. You’re mine. Mine to play with, mine to punish, mine to do whatever I want with.”

Fitz repeated it a couple more times and with that Ward’s brain clicked over and let out the breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You sir.”

Fitz removed his hands and gently lifted himself off Ward.

“Stand up and put on your sweatpants. Just the pants, no shirt.”

Ward complied readily. When he was done he stood in front of his Master again. Fitz had put his own clothes back on.

“Good, now I’m going to blindfold you. I will never leave you alone. I will be here the entire time. My hand will be on you from the moment it goes on, till the moment it comes off. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.”

Fitz approached him with the blindfold, Ward licked his lips and the fear crept into his eyes. Fitz noticed immediately.

“On your knees.”

Ward sank down. Fitz stood in front of him. He undid his pants and pulled out his cock, he brought it to Ward’s mouth and allowed his sub to suck on it. The act instantly calmed Ward’s frazzled nerves. Fitz let him suck for a minute before pulling away and looking down loving at his sub.

“Would you like me to put the blindfold on, or would you rather do it yourself while my hands are on you?”

Ward almost sobbed at that kindness.

“Your hands on me please sir.”

Fitz kissed one eye and then the other before handing Ward the blindfold. Fitz put both hands gently on Ward’s neck and never once looked away as Ward settled the blindfold on his head and then covered his eyes.

Ward grabbed onto Fitz’s hands where they rested around his neck making sure they didn’t leave. He felt Fitz lean over him to speak directly into his ear.

“I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere, you are mine and I am never leaving you. Tell me who you belong to.”

“You sir.”

“Tell me you’re mine.”

“I’m yours, all yours sir.”

As he spoke Fitz gently tightened his hands around Ward’s neck, Ward’s hands still holding his wrists. He could feel Ward relaxing a little at the touch; his strong grip on Fitz’s arms no longer quite so bruising.

“You are going to stand up now and we are going to go to the van. You do not have to let me go, you can hold on as tightly as you need to. Are you ready?”

“Yes sir, thank you sir.”

Ward stood and Fitz very slowly let go of the taller man’s throat. Ward’s hold on Fitz’s wrists tightened again. 

“We are going to have to move, put your hand in mine.”

Ward complied.

“Now we are going to go to the van, are you ready?”

“Yes sir.”

And with Ward blindfolded they moved slowly through the BUS and down the stairs to the van. When they were there Fitz ordered Ward to stand stock-still. Ward obeyed, never letting go of Fitz’s hand. Then there were other people touching him, and Ward sobbed with relief, he knew every single one of those touches.

One by one they moved closer to him, letting him know they were all there. He was cocooned in the warmth of their clothed bodies against his bare chest and arms. One by one the kissed his lips and touched his cheek. He ticked them off in his head : Jemma, then Coulson, then Skye, then May. May moved her mouth to his ear.

“I’ll be driving the van, but I’ll still be here.”

Ward nuzzled her, so grateful, he wouldn’t trust anyone else driving. They helped Ward into the van always keeping a hand on him. They arranged themselves so Ward was sandwiched between Fitz and Coulson on the triple seat in the back. The girls were in the two single seats in front of them and they reached their hands back to touch Ward’s knees.

Ward tried to relax, it helped knowing they were there and May was in control, but it went against every part of his training not to be able to protect his team. Fitz kept up a litany of praise in Ward’s ear, telling him how good he was being, how brave. 

Ward had one hand grasping Fitz’s thigh, the other grasping Coulson’s. His doms kept their hands on his legs like the girls.

They finally reached their destination fifteen minutes later. Ward knew the minute they entered the underground parking lot when the sounds of the street cut off. He relaxed marginally, knowing where he was and knowing he was close to getting the blindfold off. 

They put flip-flops on his feet and stepped out of the car. They entered a building moving carefully so they kept contact with Ward. Down a concrete hallway and into a room and suddenly it was quiet, and one by one they kissed him again and removed their hands till he was left in darkness with his hand grasping Fitz’s.

He didn’t so much hear them leave as feel the aching of their absence. He moved closer to Fitz to stop from panicking.

“I’m going to take the blindfold off now.”

Ward let go of Fitz’s hand but slid his hand loosely down Fitz’s arm so they stayed in contact. Then Fitz gently removed the blindfold and put his hands on Ward’s cheeks while Ward took a shuddering breath.

Fitz waited patiently for Ward to settle. Ward took the opportunity to examine the room. They were in an 8x8 room. It had robes hanging on hooks and lockers against one wall. He had been here before for sessions and such. It was a dungeon he knew well, and that relaxed him even more.

“Shoes off, pants off.”

Ward obeyed. Fitz handed him a dark red robe. Dark red meant you weren’t to be touched or talked to. Ward put it on over his naked body.

“The minute we step through the door I won’t speak until we are done. You may speak, scream, beg, as you wish. You WILL use your safe-word if necessary. You swore it.”

“Yes sir.

“At the end Taner will help me.”

Fitz clicked what looked like a light switch on the wall and Taner stepped silently through a door in the sidewall. He came to stand five feet away from Ward.

Taner owned the club with his partner Malka. She was former Massad and he was former Jitem; they were widely considered two of the best dominants in Europe. What she could do with rope was pure art, and he was gifted with needles and knives. 

He was huge, larger then Ward by half a foot. Right now he was shirtless wearing nothing but a pair of soft leather pants. A large intricate tattoo covered the left side of his body, starting right below his collar line and leaving only his hand and foot uncovered. Fully clothed you would be unable to tell he was tattooed at all, nothing would show. His hands were huge and yet you would never see anyone wield a knife or needle with more care or gentleness. 

Ward knew him personally, they’d sparred together before. He nodded at Ward once, making sure Ward acknowledged him before turning to Fitz. His slightly accented voice sounded like water over rocks, smooth and cool. 

“The room is ready for you. Number Eight. I’ll stand by for when you’re done.”

A look passed between the two doms that Ward couldn’t place. Fitz nodded and Taner left through the door he came from. Ward knew from experience that it lead to the club. Fitz lead Ward to the other door on the opposite wall. This one lead to a hallway that was only lit by lights set over the doors that lined the hall. Any light that was green meant you could enter the room. Any door that was red would be locked and occupied. 

They walked slowly to room 8 and opened the door. Fitz walked in first and waited for Ward to follow him. He took a deep breath and stepped all the way in. Fitz closed the door and it locked and he knew the light above the door would be red.

They was in a small anti chamber. Fitz nodded at him once and proceeded through to the main room leaving Ward alone in the anti chamber. Ward removed his robe and hung it up and stood for a moment with his hand on the doorknob. He took a moment to center himself before opening the door and stepping through.

The room was rather bare except for chains hanging from the ceiling and a long table in the corner. Fitz stood in the middle of the room. Ward came to stand in front of him. Fitz motioned to the chains and Ward slowly put his arms up to put his hands inside the gauntlets attached to the chains. He wrapped his hand around small bar inside the gauntlet and Fitz closed and clasped the metal mittens. Ward tried to pull his hands out. The gauntlets held him firmly without putting to much pressure on his wrists.

Then Fitz raised the chains, pulling them tight and out so his body formed a “Y” Fitz didn’t raise him off the floor but made sure his feet were firmly planted. Ward knew his legs could just as easily be cuffed and spread. Instead Fitz pointed on the floor where he wanted Ward to put his feet.

When Ward was set Fitz went to the long table and picked up a soft silk whip. He brought it to Ward and held it out to him. Ward kissed it and waited. Slowly Fitz started whipping him with it. The whip was laughably soft, made more for erotic encounters then a dungeon. It slid lazily over his skin making very little impression except to be annoyingly ticklish.

Once Fitz had done every piece of exposed flesh (excluding cock and face) he made Ward kiss it again before putting the silk whip down and moving to a similar linen one.

All of these whips were made by Malka’s rope expertise. There were a total of six in the series, starting with the silk and ending with a soft lambskin leather. Every whip was a little harder then the last and Fitz went through them all, making Ward kiss them when he started and ended. None of them were painful. Still they made Ward shiver. They were just the prelude to the real whips. They were slowly waking up every nerve in his body. 

Then Fitz started with the real whips, and each one got harder, more painful, more difficult to ignore. Fitz never spoke, just kept to his rhythm. First Ward’s arms, then chest and the front of his legs, then the back of his legs, his ass and then his back. 

Ward didn’t know what was worse: knowing exactly where Fitz would hit next, or those sessions where he was kept guessing.

Ten whips in and Ward was starting to twitch against the pain, an occasional gasp escaping him. Twelve whips in and his entire body felt like it was being slow roasted over hot coals and he was a bright red and he’d escalated to sobs.

Fourteen whips and he was screaming in pain, dancing away from the whip after it hit. Fitz always waited for him to place his feet back in their starting position before the next hit.

Sixteen whips in and Ward was a gibbering mess, begging Fitz to stop, swearing he’d be good. The last whip wasn’t a whip but a foot long rubber flogger. Ward started to cry and beg Fitz not to when Fitz brought the paddle over for him to kiss. Fitz’s face was an unreadable mask. He stood unmoving waiting for Ward to kiss it. 

Finally Ward gave in and kissed the paddle. Fitz started, not going easy on the hanging man. Every smack made Ward see stars as pain exploded all around him. He was shaking hard and gasping for breath as every hit made him scream. Every smack was a thousand needles piercing his frayed nerves. 

He lost his voice, his screams silent as his body bowed in waves of pain. Still Fitz halted between each hit for Ward to come back to his starting position, for Ward to word out if he needed to. 

He thought he might just die, might have to word out, then Fitz was in front of him, grabbing his chin and forcing Ward to focus on him. He held up five fingers. Only five more, Ward could do this. Fitz waited for Ward to nod before leaving his field of vision.

The first one was right above his left knee; the second above his right. The third and fourth were on the sensitive skin right below his ass, one below each cheek. Ward’s legs could barely support him he was shaking so hard. One more, just one more. The last hit caught him right over both ass cheeks and Fitz spanked him with all the strength he had left.

And with that Ward lost control of his legs, the pain radiating through every nerve in his body. His arms were screaming from taking all his weight. Fitz didn’t make Ward kiss the paddle. He threw it back on the table as Taner came through the door and straight to Ward’s side. 

Fitz waited for his nod before releasing the gauntlets. Ward collapsed and with the ease of long practice Taner caught him, gently supporting his weight. Another door whooshed open and Taner more or less carried Ward through it. 

The room they entered was smaller and utterly peaceful. The large recessed tub in the middle of it steamed with hot water. Fitz stepped out of his clothes and into the water. Ward shook and sobbed. His body was on fire and he was covered in whip welts, the hot water would be its own form of torture. 

Taner walked down the steps into the tub, carrying Ward in with him. It was worse then Ward remembered. Taner and Fitz held him as he spasmed uncontrollably, his entire body screaming in agony. He would have screamed out loud if he’d had any voice left. For what felt like forever the pain rolled through him. Suddenly his awareness snapped and he dropped into a pool of dark cool emptiness.

This was nothing like the last subspace he’d had with May on the BUS, where he’d felt everything and nothing. Here there was a complete lack of…anything. Just him floating in emptiness. 

Then came the pleasure- wave after wave after wave of it. All the pain his body was experiencing in the heat of the water turned to pleasure that rose over him again and again. It was like surfing a wave that never crashed. The pleasure would rise and he’d crest it about to fall towards completion only to have it rise again and crest it again, over and over again. An endless wave of pleasure he couldn’t escape.

Fitz watched Ward get hard and sob, his breathing stuttered, as the pain became pleasure. Fitz knew exactly what he was feeling right now, that endless wave, never falling. When Fitz couldn’t take his sub’s agony anymore he gently brushed his lips against Ward’s and ran a light finger from Ward’s balls to the tip of his cock. 

Fitz and Taner held him as he orgasmed, crying in relief as the wave finally crashed. Only to build again, but this time the waves were smaller, the pleasure more relaxing.

Very slowly Ward’s awareness came back to him. The first thing he was aware of was Fitz holding his face gently above the water, while the rest of him floated calmly beneath the surface. The second was that they were the only two in the tub, Taner had left. 

“We are no rush, take your time.”

Ward nodded before closing his eyes again and letting himself drift. Twenty minutes later and he opened his eyes, his mind back in his body and his body willing to obey his commands. He looked around without moving. The rest of the team had quietly come in as he was drifting. They were stripping and joining Fitz and Ward in the pool which was sufficiently large enough to hold all of them.

They surrounded him and soaped him up with an aloe-lavender blend made to sooth and cool his skin. Ward sighed and floated gratefully, letting them take care of him. When they were done they soaped up themselves and then emptied the water and refilled it as they all got comfortable sitting on the submerged bench along the edge.

Then they soaked quietly, happy to be together again, holding hands under the water. The peace was broken barely ten minutes later, with Taner coming through the door. His look was mildly apologetic but firm. Fitz moved, letting go of Ward’s hand, and May’s. Ward grabbed his hand again.

“Where are you going!?”

Fitz kissed him and gently reclaimed his hand, “Penance.”

“No! What are they going to do to you?”

Fitz gave the others a look and they all moved to surround Ward with their bodies and love.

“My punishment is the same as yours.”

Ward tried to grab his hand again, “NO!”

Fitz straightened, granite in his eyes, “A dom who doesn’t fix his mistakes is not a dom but a bully on a power trip. You will stay here. You will not give anyone a reason to punish you between now and when I get back. Do I make myself clear?”

Ward had flinched back from Fitz in full dom mode. Coulson was behind him and gently wrapped his hands around Ward. Fitz unbent a little and laid a hand on Ward’s cheek.

“I will see you in the morning.”

“Please don’t leave me again.”

It was Fitz’s turn to flinch. He gently pulled away from Ward. He looked at his other lovers and turned to leave the pool. Fitz didn’t look back as followed Taner back into the whipping room.

Ward didn’t see Fitz leave, he’d turned his face into Jemma’s shoulder and refused to move.


	12. Don't You Dare Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz finishes his session and has to prove to Ward that he's alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17 for graphic BDSM sex.

Fitz came to floating in the tub, his nerves still flinching at the little ripples moving through the water. He was unsurprised to see it was May who held his head. He could vaguely remember her being there when Taner helped him into the pool.

Everyone said May was unreadable, but he saw the pride and love in her eyes as she looked down at him. He groaned and gently moved to a sitting position. May helped him soap up with the calming soap and flushed the water again. 

The soap had a mild numbing effect that greatly soothed Fitz’s skin. While the tub refilled May took it upon herself to sit on Fitz’s cock in the slowly rising water. The door opened and Taner came in with Malka.

“May we join you?” 

Fitz nodded for both of them. Taner sat next to Fitz and Malka sat on her husband’s cock. The men enjoyed watching the women climb to their orgasms. They were beautiful and watching them fall apart was intoxicating.

They came within moments of each other and the men held their waists as they shook. Malka was louder then their ever silent May but not by much. They climbed off their men and settled lazily on the submerged shelf, cat smiles on their faces, making Fitz and Taner laugh.

Malka put a hand lazily on Fitz’s knee, “We’ve missed you all. It’s been almost a year since we saw any of you here.”

“We’ve been busy.” That was May. It was a testament to how much she liked the club owners that she spoke at all. Her and Malka had exchanged lessons, rope work for leather craft. And Taner had given her the three tattoos she had. 

May probably cared for these two more then anyone else besides her team. The knowledge that they were well capable of taking care of themselves meant she could allow herself to get a little attached without fear of losing them. 

Taner was gently tracing the tattoo on May’s thigh under the water, “You should let me expand this one.” 

He moved his hand to her ribcage where the second one was. 

“Or this one, I could continue the design to cup your breast.” He gently slid his hand under her breast to demonstrate.

“Maybe I will.” Was all May said as she looked at him through half lidded eyes. Taner kept touching her, lost in his own world as he traced the design he would love to place on her skin, working around her scars, accepting them as part of the art.

Fitz loved watching May relax among other people besides the team. It was so rare, so beautiful to see. 

Malka ran a finger down Fitz’s arm making him gasp as she slid against skin still tender from being whipped. May and Taner turned to him. Taner put a hand on Fitz’s shoulder as Fitz splashed Malka who was grinning at him.

“You did well in there.”

He didn’t apologize, he had done what was asked of him, and he would not apologize for that. But he squeezed Fitz’s shoulder gently, careful of the whipped flesh and Fitz understood.

“Thank you for making yourself available.”

“For you, any of you, it is always my pleasure. I would have trusted no one but myself or one of your own and I am glad you did not ask your beautiful sub to go without more then one of you.”

Fitz noded, “Yes, that was my feeling as well.” 

He turned to May, she didn’t bother waiting for him to ask, “They are upstairs in one of the quiet rooms with the large beds. There was no question of leaving without you.”

Fitz pushed himself off the shelf and kissed her. She rarely initiated a kiss but her kisses were softer then all his other lovers, a fact that astounded all of them. As if all the hardness in her was specifically designed to offset the absolute sweetness of her lips.

Malka ran another finger down Fitz’s back making him gasp again. Taner pulled his wife back into his lap holding her and nipping her neck.

“Leave Fitz alone, if you want to play with him just ask, stop being cruel.”

Malka winked at Fitz as she pouted, “But he’s so beautiful when he gasps.”

Fitz moved towards Malka, fully in dom mode, Taner gladly helped Fitz by pulling Malka’s leg’s apart and holding them wide. Fitz didn’t wait; he plunged two fingers into Malka and bit her throat while Taner bit the other side. He applied just enough pressure on her throat to make her moan as he fucked her with his fingers. May grabbed the other woman's nipples and twisted.It was less then a minute before she was cumming. 

Fitz withdrew when she was done and lightly kissed her cheek. He then walked out of the tub, hand in hand with May. They toweled off as Malka and Taner watched. Fitz patted himself dry gently, still raw.

“Will you all stay a while? We would be thrilled to have you around.”

May and Fitz exchanged glances. May answered for both of them, “We’ll see.”

“We’ll be having dinner in a half hour or so, you should join us. All of you.”

They nodded at the couple and put on the red robes hanging on the hooks. They really didn’t want to have to deal with anyone right now. They made their way out the door, not into the whipping room but into another corridor. The door at the end of the corridor to their left led to the club. The one to the right led to the upstairs rooms. They went right. 

May led the way. They entered the large guest room to find everyone still awake. They were surrounded in a matter of moments, everyone wanting to make sure Fitz was okay but unwilling to touch him if it caused him pain.

Only Ward hung back, pacing behind them. Fitz kissed them all and once they were done making sure he was all right Coulson quickly led them out the door. Leaving Ward and Fitz alone.

Ward didn’t look at Fitz as he came forward and stripped Fitz out of the robe and ran a hand as lightly as possible over Fitz, checking him over. Fitz gently stopped the questing hands. 

“You should be asleep.” Fitz said to Ward

Ward shook his head and wouldn’t meet Fitz’s eyes as he kept looking up and down Fitz’s body.

“I told you I would see you in the morning.”

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“Ward, look at me.”

Ward resisted a moment before complying. There was a lot of pain in his pinched face.

“You left me again. You promised you’d never leave me again.”

Fitz didn’t say anything for a moment.

“You knew I needed to do my penance, for the way I treated you, for what I put the others through.”

“But why did it have to be now?! I just got you back!”

“Because until I had paid for my own mistakes, I could not be the dom you need me to be, that the others need me to be. I owed them that penance.”

“But-”

“Enough.” Fitz said it quietly but it was said as a master to his submissive.

Ward closed his mouth and hung his head. 

“This childish behavior is beneath you. You knew very well I would have my own punishment after yours, you will refrain from these dramatics.”

“You could have been hurt sir!”

It took a lot for Ward to speak after Fitz had ordered him to stop. Fitz just looked at him for a moment. Ward started to twitch nervously, silence was not a good thing right now.

Fitz moved to one of the two large beds and sat on the edge.

“Over my lap.”

Ward hesitated.

“NOW!”

Ward moved to lay his body over Fitz’s legs, his soft cock placed right between Fitz’s thighs. Fitz didn’t hesitate but started with a hard SMACK to Ward’s ass.

Ward immediately jumped and yelled, the welts from his whipping burning anew. Fitz put a hand on Ward’s neck and held him down. 

“That is for hesitating after I gave you a direct order to get over my lap.”

SMACK! Ward keened and scrabbled at the bedcloth trying to get away. Fitz’s hand was solid rock on his neck keeping him down.

“That is for not being asleep like you should have been to let your body recuperate.”

SMACK! Ward screamed into the covers his body jerking.

“That is for the stress you no doubt put on the others when you refused to rest. Don’t think for a moment I didn’t catch that when I walked in.”

SMACK! Ward sobbed and tried to roll off Fitz’s lap. Fitz held him firmly where he was. It hasn’t escaped Fitz’s notice that Ward’s cock had gotten hard.

“That is for insinuating I could not hold my own and need protection in a session with one of the BEST doms in the WORLD!”

SMACK! Ward moaned piteously and humped his hardening cock between Fitz’s thighs.

“The next time you see Taner you will get on your knees and beg his forgiveness for ever suggesting he would not do his best for me.”

Ward sobbed hard into the bed. That would be incredibly embarrassing and so arousing.

SMACK! Ward gasped, pulled right out of his reverie about apologizing to Taner. The pain was so intense.

“Do not EVER forget that I would NEVER ask you to do something I would not be prepared to do myself.”

SMACK! Ward shrieked and kicked his legs. Fitz slapped the back of his thighs, which made Ward yelp, his thighs were just as red and raw as the rest of him.

“I make allowances for the pain I caused you, but I will NOT tolerate this willful foolishness!”

SMACK! Ward sobbed and tried to cover his ass with his hands. A HUGE mistake and he knew it the minute he did it. Fitz grabbed his hands and held them bent behind his back as he rained a series of smacks down on the abused flesh.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Ward was crying and humping his cock between Fitz’s thighs, desperately hoping the pleasure would override the pain. Fitz’s voice had receded to that cold hard place he reserved for when he was truly angry.

“Don’t you dare move.”

Ward shook like a leaf, sobbing and begging forgiveness. When Fitz released Ward’s arms Ward kept them exactly where they were afraid to move a single muscle.

“Off my lap.”

Ward rolled off and knelt on the floor, his hands still behind his back, his ass obscenely red and cock hard. He kept his gazed fixed to the floor. He could just see Fitz spreading his legs and could hear Fitz stroking his own cock. Then Fitz grabbed Ward’s hair and thrust his hard cock into Ward’s mouth making the man gag. 

Ward had instinctively grabbed Fitz’s thighs when he’d started to fall forward. Fitz gasped at the pain, pulled Ward’s head back and off his cock and slapped him hard.

“Get your hands behind your back.”

Ward complied and Fitz brought his head back to continue to face fuck him. Ward bobbed uncomfortably on the hard length, trying to get his throat to relax enough to take it, but Fitz didn’t give him the chance. 

Fitz pulled him off his cock completely before feeding his entire length down Ward’s throat. He held the larger man there until Ward began to see stars from the lack of oxygen. When he didn’t think he could take anymore Fitz pulled him off and Ward took a deep breath before Fitz did it again. He did it three more times, each time Ward was a little less able to keep from twitching pathetically around his dom’s cock. 

Finally Fitz pushed Ward away and Ward fell to the floor gasping for air. Fitz gave his sub ten seconds to recuperate.

“On the bed, shoulders down ass up.”

Ward wasn’t fast enough to suit Fitz who grabbed him by the hair and hauled him onto the bed. Ward put his head and shoulders on the cover and put his ass up where Fitz could reach it.

“Pull your cheeks open.”

Ward whimpered into the covers, that did not bode well for him, but he obeyed.

SMACK! Ward screamed as loud as he could with a voice still raw from his whipping. He pitched forward and had to scramble back into position. Fitz had taken a cane from a drawer in the bedside table and smacked Ward directly on his hole.

Fitz watched Ward on the bed- hands shaking as he tried to keep his ass cheeks apart when all they wanted to do was clench around his poor hole. His boy was beautiful and still hard as he took the beating.

Fitz hit him again. SMACK! Ward screamed and humped forward, his hands losing their grip on his ass as his hole puckered in pain. But he was quick to get back into position.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You sir! You sir! I’m so sorry sir!” Ward sobbed.

SMACK!

“AHHHHHHHH!”

“And what can I do with you?”

“Whatever you want sir! Anything you want!” Ward practically screamed it.

SMACK!

“No! Please no! Please stop!”

“Beg for it.”

Ward was sobbing uncontrollably now, begging for it was the last thing he wanted.

“Please sir! Please hit my hole! I need to be punished! Please sir!”

SMACK!

“THANK YOU SIR! THANK YOU!”

SMACK!

“THANK YOU SIR!”

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Ward had barely stood those last three smacks, jumping forward with each hit till he was prostrate on the bed, his hands still trying to keep his ass cheeks open but his body unable to support him. He was babbling now.

“Thank you sir, sorry sir. Thank you sir. Please sir. Thank you sir. Please. Please.”

Ward didn’t hear Fitz lube himself up, but he felt it as Fitz straddled his prostrate body and plunged his cock into Ward’s abused ass. Thank God Ward’s face was in the covers because abused voice or not, his scream would have brought down the house. 

Fitz didn’t let up, just fucked into his sub with all the strength he had. He fucked the abused man beneath him as Ward whimpered and cried into the covers. Then when he came deep in his sub’s ass he pulled out and went to Ward’s head. He grabbed Ward’s hair and with Ward still sprawled out on the bed Fitz fed him his cock again.

“Clean it!”

Ward tried to obey, but it was more Fitz guiding Ward’s head to do the job then Ward actually being able to move. Ward was humping into the bed now. Not once during all of this had he gotten soft, every smack, every hit against his abused body only made him harder. Ward let Fitz abuse his mouth until Fitz was coming down his throat, gagging him again as he pushed as far in as he could.

Then Fitz turned Ward over and grabbed the hard cock. He started to pump it roughly. Ward humped into the hand, he was so close! Then Fitz removed his hand and Ward was humping air. 

“You want to cum? Then take care of it yourself.”

Ward moved his hand to grab his own cock. Fitz slapped it away.

“With your mouth.”

Ward sobbed harder, “Yes sir. Sorry sir.”

He managed to get his aching body to double over on itself. His hard cock over his lips. He took himself into his own mouth and started to suck and lick. His dom/mes loved that he could do this. 

It wasn’t easy, and required him to be well warmed up to be able to maneuver correctly, but it was something they loved to see him do. And Ward loved it as well, he loved that it turned his dom/mes on so much and he loved how embarrassing it was. 

He could hear Skye whispering in his ear, “Such a slut, such a little cock whore. That’s right, show me how good you are at sucking your own cock.”

He was brought back to reality when Fitz shoved a dry finger into his ass. It hurt so bad and it was all he needed as he came into his own mouth.

After he came he unbent himself and flopped boneless onto the bed. He could not have moved even if Fitz had ordered him to.

Fitz had a cool towel in his hand, as soft as a cloud, as he gently bathed Ward’s face and gave him some water. Ward followed Fitz’s face with his eyes as his dom cleaned him up. There was nothing but love in Fitz’s eyes as he looked down at Ward.

Ward basked in the love of his dom, finally back with him and able to give him the punishment he needed. Ward’s voice was barely above a whisper, “Thank you sir. I needed that.”

Fitz smiled lovingly down at him and kissed his lips oh so gently his own voice raw, “Anything for you love. Turn over so I can get your back.”

Ward flipped over carefully and let Fitz clean his ass and the cum leaking out of him. Then there was a cooling lotion spread over his hole and a lotion covered finger gently pushed into him to cool the hot pain of being so roughly fucked. The finger pumped in and out of him making Ward hard again and Fitz’s finger milked his prostate as Fitz’s other hand, covered in lotion grabbed Ward’s dick. 

Ward fucked himself gently back and forth between Fitz’s hands, coming again with a moan that Fitz swallowed with a kiss.

Then Fitz was cleaning himself off as Ward watched, rubbing the lotion into his own abused body. Fitz saw Ward watching him and stopped to sit next to him. He looked deep into Ward’s eyes.

“Come back to me?”

Ward closed his eyes and slowly sifted his awareness out of sub mode. When he opened his eyes he saw his lover waiting patiently next to him.

He sat up, careful of his own raw skin and voice, “Need some help love?”

Fitz smiled and kissed him desperately, “Yes please.”

Ward gently took the tub of cream and started to rub it into Fitz’s skin.

“You look like a lobster and sound like box of gravel.” Ward grinned at him.

“You’re one to talk!” Fitz said laughingly and pinched Ward’s thigh making Ward yelp and swat his hand.

They were quiet for a moment as Ward concentrated on rubbing the lotion gently into Fitz’s back.

“It was so good Leo. Exactly what I needed.”

“Which part, the whipping or the part just now?”

Ward kissed Fitz’s neck, “All of it love.”

Fitz stretched his neck so Ward would kiss him again; Ward complied before continuing his ministration.

“How are you feeling?” Ward asked.

“Much the same as you I would imagine.”

“You know I don’t really think you aren’t capable of taking the punishment.”

Fitz turned back to his love with a smile. “Of course not.”

Ward took Fitz’s face in his hands so he could look into his eyes, “But you are okay?”

Fitz kissed him “Yes love. Are you?”

Ward kissed him in turn, “Much better now that things are back to normal.”

“Speaking of back to normal, I could really use some sleep so that my BODY gets back to normal.” 

Ward grinned in acknowledgement, “Where are the others?” 

“Taner and Malka invited us for dinner.”

“Did you want to go?”

Fitz shook his head and yawned. “I’d rather curl up next to you and sleep.”

“That sounds wonderful. But no touching.”

Fitz guffawed in agreement as they lay their raw bodies on the bed, not even considering getting under covers that might rub against sore bodies.

When the others came back a couple of hours later they found them asleep on the bed, as far from each other as possible. But they’d each extended a hand and their fingers were interlaced between them.

The others quietly got undressed and piled onto the other large bed in one big pile, smiles of happiness on all their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the Epilogue left and I'll be done with this story. Thank you to every one who has read and left kudos and comments. Both are greatly appreciated.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Teen

TEN DAYS!

Coulson had told them the next morning when they woke up. Fury had given them ten days of R&R, barring an Avenger type emergency.

The first part of that first day was spent in housekeeping on the BUS. Jemma had a couple projects she needed to tend to. Coulson had reports to finish. May did a total shutdown of the BUS and put in all the requisite forms for maintenance while they were out. And everyone needed to pack for a couple days off the BUS. Fitz was the only one who didn’t have anything going on, having just come back to the BUS himself, he was even already packed. He and Ward walked gingerly as their bodies were still a little raw, but it was a good healing pain and they knew with Jemma's special lotion that they'd be healed by the next day.

They were all giddy as they passed each other in the corridors of the BUS, grabbing whoever was passing them for a quick make-out before hurrying on to finish their business. Excited to get back to their fun and games.

Taner and Malka had happily offered them the use of one of the upstairs suites for their R&R. It came with a large bedroom with two huge beds, a small kitchen, living space, and a truly decadent bathroom. Malka had been practically giddy when Coulson informed them of how much time off they had. She’d insisted they stay upstairs from the club so they could be around.

They had all happily agreed to the suite, and the accompanying price of having to do sessions in the club in their chosen fortes. The idea of a large bed big enough for all of them was enough to get them to agree to just about anything Malka requested.

Malka had a list a mile long of people who wanted Jemma’s special skills. Jemma had kindly offered her two hours of each of her days off to accommodate as many people as possible. Malka was over the moon and went to go narrow the list down to Jemma’s very exacting specifications.

May spent a great deal of time with Taner discussing an addition to her tattoos and the use of his and Malka’s workshop for some new leather work she wanted to do. 

Skye and Malka had already planned shopping and sight seeing trips into Paris.

Fitz was excited to spend some time with Connor, the club’s engineer, in his workshop that rivaled Fitz’s own. There were a couple projects Fitz had been thinking of but hadn’t had time to make on SHIELD time. Connor was one of the best toy makers he’d ever met and they got along famously. 

Coulson was content to just be around and catch up on some reading. However Taner and Malka had made him promise that he and Skye would do at least one joint role-play session. Coulson and Skye were fantastic at working off each other and Taner and Malka had a couple people who were worthy of their skills.

Ward was in seventh heaven. Ten days of being with his team, no missions, no stress. The club was a fortress with security more stringent then Fort Knox, the Pentagon, the UN, and SHIELD put together. He could relax here. 

They had discussed it on the way back to the BUS to pack: Ward had only to say if he wanted to be in sub-mode and any one of his dom/mes that wasn’t busy would gladly take control (and they would make sure there was at least one of them that was always available). He had also agreed to do at least one session with one of his dom/mes for the pleasure of the club. 

Ward was happy to have the unlimited freedom to choose what he wanted without fearing a mission would interrupt them. But he was just as happy to be up, reading with Coulson, having lunch with Fitz, training with May, Malka and Taner, letting Skye take him shopping to update his wardrobe, taking a bath with Jemma. 

They had all agreed that dinner would be a family affair, though Taner and Malka were often invited. No sessions, no dom/sub, just loving family time. It was one of the best R&R sessions they had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You to everyone who went on this little adventure with me.
> 
> Thank you to Comixgal for her "He's Our Ward" story. It is brilliant and beautiful and my story would not exist without hers. Thank You. Thank You. Thank You.
> 
> Thank You to hope_06 for being my commentating angel who has been with me since the very first chapter. You are a gem and you kept me going.
> 
> Thank you to AO3, what a brilliant site. 
> 
> I have already started work on the next set of stories in this world entitled "It's Who They Are." It will encompass stories from their R&R and some back story. 
> 
> Prompts and suggestions welcome and I'll try to accommodate them if they fit my world view. (Any that don't I'll try as one offs if inspiration strikes).
> 
> Woot! Sounds a little like I'm accepting an award here. And the smut award goes to.....
> 
> Peace, Love, and Jellybuns!
> 
> fabledexile


End file.
